Noukon
by Nicaaa
Summary: AU Sakura and Konan are the new girls at Konoha High. After being accepted into Akatsuki, Sakura begins to believe that an old bed-time story might hold some truth. Not too good at summaries. Rated M for vulgar vocabulary and future sex scenes. sXi kXp
1. Encounter

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own this story.

BEEP-BEEP--BEEEEEEEP!!

The alarm clock went off.

It was 6:30 in the early morning and the first day at a new school for a certain pink haired teen.

''UGH! High school blows!'' grumbled the lazy kunoichi.

She swung her muscular legs over her bed so her feet touched the soft carpet. She jumped in the shower. Warm water hugged her porcelain body. She went through her normal morning routine. She did a last minute check in the mirror: knee-high black boots, and a short, pink skirt with slits along the sides and front revealing tight black shorts (outfit from Shippuuden). She pulled her shirt over her head and stood in front of the mirror.

Her piercing green eyes looked back at her with determination. She adjusted her hitae-ate, which had the snow country symbol imprinted on the silver plate, on top of her head like she has always done. Her short hair falling around it. She was ready … and also running late.

**SHI MATTA! **her inner cursed. **FIRST DAY AND WE'RE ALREADY LATE?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**

''SHUT UP ALREADY!!'' Sakura yelled at her inner while emitting steam from her ears (not really but you get the point).

She grabbed her boots, along with her kunai pouch and sprinted out the door. Chakra flashed out from beneath her feet. 'I can't be late' she said mentally. She was nervous. And when she's nervous, she tends to procrastinate and loose track of time. Sakura focused more chakra to her feet to increase her speed tenfold.

''Almost there …'' she encouraged herself.

A few yards away was a beautiful, old building. Ivy growing along the sides of the brick walls. In the front of the school, there was a small pond with a sign behind it. ''Welcome to Konoha High School.'' It was landscaped with trees, flowers, and your occasional benches scattered about for a formal look. Behind this elegant landmark lay miles and miles of training ground. There were targets scattered about, training posts and tree stumps. There was also a few small ponds similar to the one in the front.

Unfortunately the bubble-gummed kunoichi was in too much of a hurry to admire the beauty and tranquility of the school.

The heavy, giant doors flung open with ease as a flash of pink can be seen rushing through.

**SHANNARO!! We're not late!!**

'Yeah not yet'

Sakura sprinted down the long hallway passing classrooms and offices. No one even tried to stop her. She was moving so fast, she didn't even notice the figure walking around the corner.

It was too late …

There was a flash of blue and pink as the two collided. Papers flew and books slid away from the scene. The two kunoichi took a hard crash right onto the hard, marble floor.

''Goman nasai.'' Sakura blurted out while picking up the girl's books. ''I thought I was going to be late and ….''

''No, no don't worry about it. I wasn't looking either.'' Sakura looked up at the girl she had crashed into. She was beautiful. Her medium blue hair was tied up in a tight bun with two strands gently grazing her fair face, and a white paper flower lay peacefully in her hair. ''I'm Konan by the way. I'm new here from the village hidden in the rain.'' She wore a bright smile.

''I'm new here as well'' Sakura was pleased to hear that she was not the only new kid here at this foreign school. Maybe they will become friends? ''I'm Sakura Haruno from the land of snow.''

Konan pushed her books in front of her. "Here's your stuff, Sakura-chan.'' Sakura almost forgot about being late. She picked up Konan's books and handed them to her. Sakura began to wonder where all those papers went but her thoughts were interrupted by Konan. ''So Sakura, what room are you going to?''

Sakura handed her blue-haired friend her schedule.

''FUCK YEAH!! Konan shouted as she punched the air.

**This chick is crazier than me **inner stated matter-of-factly.

'Yeah and she also swears more than you too'

It was back to Konan's voice. ''Dude we got _almost _all of the same classes together! Isn't that --'' Her cheering was cut off by the bell. ''FUCK!''

Sakura noticed the number patterns on the doors. ''Come on! Room 203 is a few doors down.''

They rushed into the room. Sakura heard her new friend point out that there was no teacher. 'Unusual.' The cherry-blossom shrugged off this thought as she spotted a table with two chairs. She did not realize that a raven-haired boy was following her with curious, onyx eyes as she walked to the back with Konan at her heels.

The next table over sat a blond student dressed in purple. She had beautiful soft, blue eyes. On the other hand, her attitude was just the opposite.

''HEY FOREHEAD! Why do you have such ugly pink hair?'' (hey you cant have Sakura without Ino right?) The blond caught a glimpse of her prey's dark glare at her choice of words. ''Don't look at me like that, you freak!'' All the heads turned around to get a better look at what was going on.

**Great! That ugly bitch is causing unwanted attention! Don't just sit there you baka! Go rip her to shreds! CHAA!**

'Urasai' Sakura calmly ordered her subconscious. 'You know how I don't like causing unneeded attention. Plus, she'll stop when she gets bored.'

**WHAT THE --!** Inner's voice was drowned out by a harsh voice with even harsher words.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU UGLY SKANK?!'' Yes, it was Konan to the rescue! She stood tall to her friend's defense. Sakura dropped her head and sweat-dropped. Konan was tall and slender, towering over the blond.

Sakura was beautiful in that simple way and had many fan boys back in the land of snow. She had fair skin and beautiful, big jade eyes that complimented her pink hair. She was slim, but muscular with developed curves. Boys worshiped her body like a sanctuary and often followed her with hungry eyes.

''OH YEAH!! Let's see a fight!'' said a voice in front of the commotion. It belonged to a dark-haired boy watching with eager eyes while his dog barked in agreement.

''Sorry class but there is no fighting in this school unless it is instructed by a teacher or faculty member.'' The class gasped and quickly turned around. There, standing in the middle of the isle was their sensei. He was tall and even though he was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and a jonin vest, you can tell he was jacked.

His white-gray hair stood on end and leaned slightly to the side giving him an edgy look. He wore a mask that covered half his face starting from the bridge of his nose. His left eye was covered by his hitae-ate. You can tell he was good-looking in that mysterious way. ''Well well Ino …'' he started with a sigh. This has obviously happened on more than one occasion. ''What happened this time?''

Sakura turned her head slightly at the pink-faced pig. She knew she was in deep trouble no matter what she said so she hung her head low in shame. Now Sakura turned her to Konan. Her facial expression looked astonished, but her light skin had a faint blush indicating something more …

The mysterious sensei took a deep sigh and turned his attention on the new-comers. ''Sorry for the rude gestures of my students'' he said as he places his hand behind his head sheepishly. ''My name is Kakashi and I will be your sensei. Now if you two don't mind coming up to the front of the class and introduce yourselves'' his eyes creased, showing that he was smiling.

Konan strutted to the front with full confidence. The timid blossom crept behind her.

''My name is Konan and I am from the village hidden in the rain.'' Her bright smile that can light up a room just made her almost angelic.

''And my name is Sakura Haruno from the land of snow.'' She took a couple steps and suddenly an eager hand shot up in the air so fast it made a 'swooshing' sound.

The hand belonged to a blond haired kid that reminder her of a spaz. Sakura raised an elegant pink eyebrow signaling him to continue. In a very high and annoying voice he asked, ''Is your hair natural?''

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. The ninja's voice was just as obnoxious as he looked in that bright orange jumpsuit. Sakura gave him a curt nod. He seemed satisfied.

* * *

''So first period didn't go so bad eh?'' Konan seemed to be in a good mood ever since the class started. More specifically, since Kakashi-sensei entered the room.

''Hmph.'' Was all the cherry-blossom could manage.

''So what did you think of Kakashi-sensei? He's mysterious and kind of … Sexy in a way.''

Sakura gagged at this. ''Oh Kami! You're not one of those girls who digs teachers, are you?'' Konan laughed at the blossom's semi-serious question.

''I like men who are in control. It's a great responsibility you know! And not to mention a major turn on.'' The two beauties giggled at this. They were having a good time making jokes up until a certain pig came along…again.

''HEY BILLBOARD BROW!!'' she spat like venom. ''You better watch your back because Sasuke's mine!!''

At this Sakura smirked. She loves to rial people and then watch them suffer. This should be interesting. ''So he's yours huh? Hmph.'' Her smirk turned into an evil smile as she turned her back at the pissed off blond and walked away.

''Hold it bitch!!'' Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulder and turned her around.

Big mistake.

This sent Sakura over the edge. Now she was pissed. No one touches her. Ino had been making fun of her all though first period. Instead of ignoring her Inner's pressure of fighting, she endured it.

Anger was now radiating off of her as she focused chakra into her hand. ''Hey Ino-pig!'' The pissed off kunoichi called as she clenched her hand into a fist. ''BURN IN HELL!!'' With that, the glowing fist met face. Sakura sent Ino flying down the hall and laughed when she went through a wall. **CHAA!! We showed her all right!!**

And then it was over. The bell had rung. Sakura and Konan were now on their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura walked hesitantly into medial class. She quietly took her seat in the back. Sakura looked around and inspected the room. It was quite large with medicine cabinets along the walls and scrolls on a large shelf. The scent of antiseptics filled her nose. Everything was spotless and there were about ten first-aid kits for each person in the room. Scalpels and syringes lay neatly on a back counter along with gauze and bandages. It looked and smelled like a hospital.

As she studied the students, she noticed that there was an empty chair next to a raven-haired girl. Sakura learned many things from just looking at her. She was shy and timid, but there was one trait that made her unique. 'White eyes … interesting. Must be a Hyuuga.

''Hinata,'' a sweet voice sung ''where is Ino? She is supposed to be sitting next to you.''

Sakura cringed at the name. 'Oh great! That pig again?! Why can't she just leave me alone!?' The beautiful doll face sighed inwardly.

''Good afternoon class. Welcome to medical ninjutsu.'' There was that sweet voice that Sakura had heard before. ''My name is Rin and I will be your sensei for this class.'' Sakura noted the wrinkles on the side of her lips.

'She smiles often.'

''Let's begin with healing a fish.'' There was a 'poof' and dying fish lay on the tables in front of each student. Rin-sensei was instructing the students the procedure of healing. As all the students performed the jutsu they were taught, Sakura sat back with her fish flapping off the table and into a bucket full of water. The class turned around with a shocked look on their faces. Rin also seemed to be surprised as she approached Sakura.

''H…How did you….?''

Sakura began to explain, but then she noticed everyone watching and waiting for her explanation. Instead, she involuntary opened and closed her mouth. **Oi would you just shut your mouth! You look like that stupid fish that just flapped it's way into a fucking bucket!**

Rin just stood there, glaring at Sakura with disbelief.

''Come with me.'' Rin grabbed Sakura by the wrist and half-dragged her out of the room and into the hall. ''How did you learn that jutsu so fast and manage to heal the fish perfectly? All the fish were practically dead, therefore it would at least take ten minutes even for me.''

''When I was in the land of snow, I trained with the best medical shinobi. I surpassed my master and specialized with dojutsu using my own techniques. When you were teaching the class the new jutsu, I was already working on healing my fish. My fish was also blind so I healed that was well.''

Rin just stared at the young, pink-haired girl is pure amazement. ''If what you're saying is true, then you don't belong here. You are far beyond my class. Luckily I have been keeping an eye out for talented medic nins, such as yourself.'' Rin smirked. ''I have someone that I would like you to meet.''


	2. The Great Spar

**Chapter 2: The Great Spar**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just own this story.

Rin led Sakura out the back of the school to a separate building. The building was very small and looked like it must have some offices. As they got closer, it was clear to see that this building looked much like the school in comparison. Rin led Sakura into the mini-school and down a long hallway. They stopped when they reached an oak door. ''Wait here'' ordered Rin. Sakura watched her sensei as she disappeared through the door.

**What are we doing here?**

'Beats me'

Ten minutes later, Rin appeared with a man. He has yellow-orange hair that was styled much like Naruto's. he had piercing all over his face and ears. He wore a long black cloak with red clouds. ''Hello Sa-ku-ra.''

This time she heard Rin's voice. ''Sakura, this is Pein. You will refer to him as your Leader. He is the leader of a special group here at Konoha High." Rin continued noticing that Sakura looked even more confused. ''I have recommended you to this group of more … experienced shinobi. This group is called Akatsuki. I think you will excel more here than at the regular school. (it's the same school, just separate) Think of this as advanced scheduling.''

''So instead of going to the normal school and taking my usual classes, I will going here instead?'' Sakura suddenly remembered her best friend. ''What about Konan? She's all I have and I'm all she has. I can't just leave her.'' Rin and Pein exchanged looks. This time Pein spoke. ''She will have to prove herself just like you.''

* * *

''NANI?!''

Sakura's ears were now ringing from Konan's piercing scream. ''Do you want to get separated?'' she asked slightly annoyed. The blue-haired kunoichi looked down in thought. ''Plus,'' Sakura added, '' I don't want us to be separated. You're my only friend here and I cant imagine school without you.''

Konan looked up with a smile. ''You're also my only friend in this hell-hole.'' Sakura giggled at her choice of words. No one could say it better than Konan.

**We almost got her. Just a little push and we're set!**

Sakura smirked. She knew her friends only weakness and was prepared to use it against her. ''Konan… you like guys in control, right?''

**JACKPOT BABY!!**

Konan blinked.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Konan walked to the separate building of the school. Sakura led Konan through the obnoxiously long hallway she was in the previous day. Finally they got to the door. Just as Sakura was about to knock, the door was swung open by a familiar face.

''Ohayo, Leader'' Sakura greeted.

Pein greeted the cheery-blossom and then turned to Konan. '' So you must be Konan?''

Konan blinked. ''H-Hai, Leader'' Konan stuttered.

'She is gorgeous. Is that a blush? Oh Kami! What is that on her lip? She has a piercing! That is so --' Pein's thoughts were interrupted by Konan's question.

''So … What kind of a group is this anyway? And what do me and Sakura have to 'prove'?''

Pein smirked. ''Well, as you know I am the leader of Akatsuki. This means that you must try your best to impress me. How do you feel about a spar … with each other?'' This was more of a request than a question. Sakura and Konan exchanged glances. ''Very well then.'' Pein had a feeling that he was going to be impressed from what he has heard of these two unique kunoichi. ''Follow me.''

Pein led the two unsure friends outside to one of the many training grounds. ''These training grounds are separated from the school's training grounds. This group is very private. No one must know our affairs. We do everything in secret and that is why it is necessary for us to be separated. The only exception, that is: you must take at least one elective and gym at the normal school. This is to prevent the arise of suspicion.'' The two girls nodded in understanding. ''You may begin when you are both ready.'' With that being said, he left in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura looked at Konan. Konan gave a curt nod signaling that she was ready. Sakura jumped high in the air and began by throwing kunai at her friend. Konan easily dodged the attack. Catching one, she flung it back at Sakura with lightning speed. Sakura dodged just in time.

**Damn she is fast.**

Sakura noticed Konan making unfamiliar hand-signs. 'A keki-genkai?' Sakura made a clone and hid underground just as Konan's face began to peel. Sakura then appeared behind a tree.

'What is this jutsu?' Sakura thought. Now Konan dispersed into thousands of pieces of paper. 'Think Sakura! What beats paper?'

**Water you baka! Paper can not fold when wet!**

Sakura needed to think fast. Konan's paper now surrounded her clone. It looked like a hurricane of thin white sheets. Sakura noticed that within all the flying paper, was hidden kunai. ''Kuso!'' Sakura cursed under her breath.

**She is going to realize it is a clone. Hurry and find a body of water!**

Maybe her inner is not so hard-headed all the time. Sakura looked around to find a river a few meters away.

With Konan

After Konan killed the fake Sakura, the paper retreated and started to layer. Now Konan was in her true form again. She heard a twig snap in the distance from behind a tree. 'So she is running. What is she planning?' Making another set of hand-signs, paper peeled off her body once again, but this time they formed huge angel-like wings from behind her back. Konan was lifted off the ground and followed after Sakura.

With Sakura

Sakura was standing in the middle of the lake waiting patiently. Then a voice came from above. ''Hey Saku.'' Konan was now hovering above Sakura with wings that appeared to be paper.

**What is with this chick? Is she some sort of angel or something?**

'That's her jutsu.' Sakura infused her fist with chakra and hit the water, creating a massive splash. 'Hopefully this will work.' As soon as all the water came crashing down to the earth, Sakura looked around scanning her surroundings. 'She is not in the air anymore so it must have worked.' And she was right as she witnessed a kunai, with an explosive tag attached, landing right next to her. 'Shi matta!'

Sakura jumped to avoid the explosion just in time. When she looked up, she saw her friend in front of her, soaking wet. ''Nice one there''

Sakura smirked. ''Water beats paper''

''I'm still not done yet, Saku-chan. Judging from your moves, you punched water to make me unable to perform my jutsu. You did this to get closer to me. It is true, I am a distance fighter, but do not underestimate me when it comes to tijutsu.''

''Well let's just see how good you are.'' And with that Sakura infused her fists once again and lunged at Konan. I'm not good with fighting scenes so I'll just skip a bit

Hours later and they were still neck and neck. They were exhausted, but too determined to prove themselves. Instead they each came up with a final plan.

With Konan

Konan was getting tired of this. 'It needs to end _now_ ' She focused enough chakra to her hands. This chakra she made invisible to the naked eye. 'Thank Kami she doesn't have a dojutsu.' As her pink-haired friend went for a punch, Konan backed up a few meters. She made the signs without Sakura noticing and left her replacement with her.

With Sakura

She was just about to punch Konan, when all of a sudden she jumped back and just stood there looking at her. 'What is she doing?'

**It must be a plan. You should use that gentle-fist jutsu that you learned a few years ago in snow from that Hyuuga kid, Neji … Oh look a butterfly!**

'What the --' She was cut off when the butterfly began circling her with lightning-fast speed. 'I can barely see it! Kuso! I can't move at all. It's like I'm paralyzed.' Sakura looked up. Now there were more butterflies coming at her to join the previous one. Now Sakura could feel sharp pains in her arms and legs. She looked down and saw blood dripping down her body. 'So they can cut as well as paralyze. I have to find a way to get out of here.' Sakura focused chakra to her arms and hands in order to make hand signs. It was too hard to do anything complicated, so she stuck with a replacement jutsu.

With Konan

'I got her now' she thought with a smile. ''What the fuck?! How the hell is she moving?'' she muttered to herself.

And in one swift movement Sakura appeared behind her and hit Konan in the back of the neck. Konan hit the ground unconscious. Sakura fell next to her gasping for air. But before she passed out, she saw a figure in front of them saying they passed and something about a cloak and rings.


	3. Meeting the Akatsuki

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Akatsuki**

"Oi! You lazy-ass! Get up!'' Konan's screaming can be heard from a mile away. 'This should do the trick ….' BAM! Another blow to the head with a pillow.

"Konan that was unnecessary'' said an unexpectedly flat voice from the cherry-blossom. Konan looked at Sakura slowly getting up.

"You've been awake this whole fucking time?!'' A vein popped out of her blue head. The pink head nodded.

'"It was fun listening to you struggle,'' Sakura said with a smirk, "to tell true, I thought you would have given up ten minutes ago.'' Konan grunted and threw something black and red at her face. 'What is this?' Sakura looked up at Konan before scanning her up and down. Konan's hour-glass figure was camouflaged by a long black cloak with red clouds printed randomly on it.

"Leader said we'll get our rings at the meeting in an hour. We have to wear the cloaks to represent and shit. Ewe and get this: we have to move in here with the rest of the members.'' Konan had a disgusted look on her face.

It was then that Sakura realized that she was laying in a bed. She looked around the room. It was huge. There were two full-size beds in the middle of the room. Between the beds, there was a red nightstand with a black lamp on it. The wall across from the beds was made completely out of a mirror and there were two chesses pressed against it to hold their belongings.

There were three doors. One leading to the outside hallway, one leading to a bathroom, where Konan was checking herself out in a mirror, and the other door must lead to a closet. 'Well it can't be that bad. At least we can share a room.' "Saku, you better get dressed'' Konan warned "we're meeting the other members.'' 'Other members?' Sakura completely forgot about that! 'I wonder that they're like?'

* * *

Fish. Plant. Weasel. Dumb-blonde. Gaki. Human-puppet. Zombie brothers.

**Well that about sums it up.**

'Hmph' Sakura and Konan were standing in a circular room being examines by the freaks. Pein was standing in front of them.

"So before I explain exactly what this group's purpose is, it is most proper for me to introduce the other members. Kisame. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Zetsu. Let's just say he 'cleans up' after us. Itachi. The Uchiha prodigy. Deidara. Our bomb artist. Tobi. Well there isn't much to say about him, he's just comic relief. Sasori of the Red Sand. Be weary of his puppets, they contain the most deadly poison. Hidan. Extremely religious. Kakuzo. Obsessed with money.'' Pein tool a long breath before proceeding.

"These members form the Akatsuki. Akatsuki are pure geniuses and elite shinobi. This is a secret organization that carries out assassination missions.''

At these last words, Sakura and Konan smirked. Pein continued. ''As you both should know, you are required to live here with all of us and maintain at least two classes at Konoha High. You may use the training grounds as you please. Now, before we part for the last two periods of class, I shall warn you: there are many traps laid out to deceive outsiders. Be cautious. Also, in order to enter this building your chakra must be recognized. While standing in front of the door leading inside, simply insert a tiny amount of chakra into the rings and a hidden seal with be released allowing entrance.''

Sakura and Konan nodded in understanding and took the rings. "See you in school.'' And with those last words, there were puffs of smoke and the entire Akatsuki vanished.

* * *

**What a freak show. Why are we in this organization anyway? If you ask me, they're a bunch of idiots.**

Sakura couldn't help but agree with her inner. They did look like idiots. How could Pein think highly of them when she couldn't even take them seriously?

**Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! All fucking bakas! it's like one baka-fest … or a giant baka orgy!**

Sakura blushed at the thought of all the male Akatsuki members laying on top of each other naked under millions of bed sheets. Then as the image got more and more into detail, Sakura shook it off and entered one of the class rooms: ART.

It was a huge room with tall ceilings. The sent of clay, paint, and paper filled the air. In the middle of the room there was a large, rectangular, oak table saddened by high stools. Several smaller tables were off to the side. Paintings and drawings wall-papered the high walls and there were a couple sculptures in each corner. Sakura scanned the figures occupying the stools at each table. She noticed two other Akatsuki in one of the back tables. Sakura quickly turned around so they wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately …

"Tobi sees pretty cherry-blossom!'' Sakura spun on her heel with a sheepish grin on her face. "Does Sakura-chan want to sit with Tobi and Deidara?''

Sakura approached the table and took a seat next to the blonde. ''Hello Sakura-chan. My name is Deidara, hmm.'' Sakura turned her head to face said Akatsuki. He had piercing blue eyes and a warm smile with hair much like Ino's. Sakura faintly blushed. He was indeed attractive.

"Nice to meet you Deidara-san.''

"And Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi likes the pretty flower!'' Deidara and Sakura both sweat dropped. Sakura guessed that Tobi was the youngest and most inexperienced out of the organization. He has black spiky hair and wore an orange swirled mask with one hole for his right eye. He reminded her of a little kid.

"Nice to meet you too, Tobi'' Sakura said with a half-fake smile.

"So where's your blue-haired friend, hmm?''

"Origami class'' Sakura replied.

"So where did you say you were from, hmm?''

"Snow country.''

And the questions kept coming and coming. Just then, a red-haired boy joined them in conversation. It was Sasori of the Red Sand. Not long after, Deidara and Sasori were engaged in a heated conversation about art. Tobi was working on a painting.

**Hey dobe, make yourself useful and pick up a pencil.**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner and walked over to the counter to gather the equipment needed to draw. Before she could reach her previous seat, she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" It was that crazy kid from yesterday that asked her about her hair. He was sitting next to a raven-haired kid who also looked familiar. Sakura let out a sigh and walked over to their table.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And this is Sasuke Uchiha.'' 'Uchiha? Sounds familiar …'

"Nice to meet you two'' Sakura replied with yet another fake smile. She was not interested in commuting with the spaz.

"Hn'' was all the Uchiha said.

**Is that even a word? **Inner said while rapidly flipping thought the pages of a very large dictionary.

'It is now.'

"Ne. Uchiha … '' Sasuke looked up making eye-contact with emerald orbs. 'Wow she has beautiful eyes.' Sasuke thought. "You look familiar.''

Sasuke's gaze turned into daggers at the reminder of his brother. Everyone always brought up the subject of how similar they looked. "Itachi'' he said through clenched teeth "he's my brother.'' He said the word 'brother' as if it were a curse or something. "From the look of your cloak you must be in the Akatsuki as well.'' Boy did he look disgusted.

Sakura was ready to punch him when Naruto interrupted. "What's the look for Sasuke-teme? Sakura didn't do anything to you!''

"Hn''

"Hmph'' Sakura turned around irritably and headed towards the table with the other artistic Akatsuki members. At least they respected her.

'She's so ….. Different' Sasuke thought 'any other girl would probably cry over my actions, instead she almost punched me.' "Hey teme, stop staring and do your work!!''

"Hn.''

* * *

"Ah. I see you have met Itachi's younger brother.'' Sasori's smooth, deep voice teased her ears.

"Hmph'' was all Sakura could say as she folded her arms and looked the other way. "He's a selfish, disrespectful jerk ''

"Indeed he is'' Sasori replied.

"Just like his brother, hmm''

Sakura glanced at Deidara. 'Sasuke didn't seem too thrilled when I mentioned Itachi, and that remark that Deidara made …. Who is this guy …'

"I bet you're wondering about Itachi''

Sakura looked at Sasori questioningly. **Dude, can he like … read minds?**

"No I cannot read minds. For someone who rarely speaks, you say a lot.'' Sakura sweat-dropped and Sasori continued. "Itachi is very secretive. A few years ago the entire Uchiha clan was massacred. All fingers pointed towards Itachi, but no one could prove it. During interrogation, he was so stoic not even Ibiki Morino, Konoha's greatest interrogator, could make him flinch. Sasuke is forever seeking revenge for his clan, that is why he despises being compared to his brother.''

"Do you think he did it, Sasori?''

Sasori stared in thought for a moment. "I don't believe he could not have done it. Aside from Leader, Itachi is the strongest member of Akatsuki.''


	4. Detention

**I really hope you guys are liking this story. This chapter is one of the longest and one of my favorite.**

By the way:

normal.

**inner sakura.**

_flashbacks._

Disclaimer" I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 4: Detention**

Sakura and Konan patiently waited in the gym where a group of students were getting warmed up. There were some students practicing tijutsu, some throwing kunai, and some staring blankly, most likely in a genjutsu. Then there was the sensei…in a green suit…along with another student…in a green suit…

**Wow and we thought those Akatsuki were freaks! But these guys are like…a whole new species!**

"Hello my youthful students! Are you ready to begin class? 1,000 laps around the training field!"

"Oh Gai-sensei! I am ready!''

"BEGIN!''

1,000 laps later Sakura and Konan collapsed under a tree. The stifling heat radiated off the ground. Thankfully, the two kunoichi were protected under the cool, refreshing shade. Sakura took a deep breath in, and gently released it. She felt so relaxed and just wanted to lay there forever. She could hear rapid footsteps slowing down and shallow, quick breaths. The rest of the class just finished their laps.

"Tired already?''

Sakura glanced up towards the familiar voice. And then, as if reading her mind, Konan stepped in.

"What are _you _doing here?"

With a smirk Pein replied, "I'm the leader of an organization…not the school."

"Kunoichi's got guts."

Sakura and Konan jumped up to face the owner of the rough hard voice. He was tall, towering over the other tow Akatsuki next to him, and…blue. His eyes showed bloodlust and destruction. Sakura can tell he was always prepared for a fight. He was probably the most aggressive member of Akatsuki, and if she remember correctly, he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kisame. 'The other two must be Itachi and Hidan.'

"What are you staring at, pinky?"

Sakura scowled at the name. "What's it to you, shark-face?"

It was now Kisame's turn to scowl as the other member snickered and smirked.

Kisame was about to verbally counterattack when he was suddenly interrupted by Gai-sensei.

"Ok students! Today we will be practicing range. For the rest of class you are to spar with a partner. However, you are required to partner up with someone who has similar range techniques. For instance, one who is a close-range fighter will partner up with another close-range fighter. BEGIN!"

Pein insisted that Konan should spar with him. Kisame and Hidan were perfect partners due to the fact that they used abnormally huge weapons. This left the last two Akatsuki: Sakura vs. Itachi.

* * *

As they walked side-by-side to a separate field, Sakura was grateful that he was the quiet type. She was not up for conversation at all. She just studied him. Trying to read him.

He was calm and stoic. Itachi was not that tall compared to the other members. By how he carried himself, Sakura could tell he was muscular and well-built. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was extremely handsome and looked much like his brother.

The only difference was that Itachi's deep long lines on either side of his face only increased his sexiness. Also, Itachi always seemed to have his Sharingan activated.

'That must cause unbearable strain on his eyes.' Back in the Land of Snow, Sakura was very skilled in healing dojutsu. She spend most of her years learning about every eye-technique and it's effects on the host. In fact, most dojutsu welders would only allow her to inspect and heal their eyes.

The only thing that was a mystery to her was the Sharingan. There was not a lot of information on it. Mostly since the whole clan was murdered in cold blood.

Unfortunately Sakura had no time to dwell on her thoughts when a kunai whizzed passed her left ear and hit the tree behind her.

Itachi had made the first move.

Increasing her guard, Sakura made a shadow clone and hid underneath the ground. She then came up behind Itachi and stabbed him in the right shoulder with her kunai.

To her surprise, Itachi turned into a flock of black crows.

'Shi-mata! He already has me in a gen-jutsu?! I didn't even look in his eyes. He's more powerful than I thought.'

**We shouldn't underestimate this guy. He killed his clan after all…**

WITH ITACHI

Itachi watched as Sakura easily broke his jutsu. 'That's impossible' he thought 'no one can break my jutsu that effortlessly.'

However, he didn't have time to ponder once a chakra-powered foot descended towards him.

He dodged her attack with medium effort. 'She almost got me.'

Itachi spun around to face his opponent. She was watching him just like he was watching her. He noticed a small crater where he once stood not too long ago.

WITH SAKURA

She felt her foot graze his cloak just as she was landing the kick. 'He's fast' she thought. Breathing slightly heavier, Sakura stood to face Itachi.

'I have seven kunai. If I can throw five at him at the same time, plus a hidden one with a paper bomb, that will leave me with one kunai left. If he manages to dodge my attacks, I'll sneak up behind him and hopefully get him.'

Sakura reached in her pouch and with a sly smirk…

WITH ITACHI

As he watched Sakura's smirk disappear in a cloud of pink smoke, he realized what she was planning.

He swiftly jumped in the air just as five kunai stabbed the ground.

'Hn, what a typical move.'

If Itachi didn't possess the powers of the sharingan, he would have never seen the paper-bomb that was attached to the kunai darting directly towards his face.

Because he possessed this amazing gift, he was able to spot the kunoichi behind him and pin her against the nearest tree with her own kunai at her neck.

WITH SAKURA

'Kuso!' Sakura cursed inwardly. Her genius plan had backfired and her own weapon now threatened her life. 'Is he really going to do what I hope he won't do?'

Sakura squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the worst to happen. Instead, she got a little surprise.

Instead of slashing her throat open and blood gushing out, Itachi lowered his head towards her right hear. Forgetting how to breath, her breath staggered at his proximity. She felt every inch of his hard body against hers.

His soft breath tickled her ear as he whispered, 'impressive.'

* * *

After learning Hidan's hatred of Ino, Sakura, Konan, and Hidan planned her demise for the rest of gym.

The procedure was not complex. Hidan was to transform into Sasuke and flirt with the slimy pig. While he distracts her, Sakura will destroy her clothes by ripping them to shreds. In the meantime, Konan will be on the lookout with the help of her pretty little butterflies.

After talking to 'Sasuke', Ino will be the last occupant in the showers. That is when Sakura will pull the fire alarm, forcing Ino to be stranded with only a towel on…in front of the whole school.

Sakura could not wait for the plan to activate. Her and Konan raced to the showers. First ones in…last ones out.

Sakura slyly sneaked into Piggy's locker to reach for her clothes. She took out a kunai and began slashing through the thin fabric. Done.

When Sakura found Konan, she was nonchalantly leaning against the outside door. One foot supporting her firmly on the ground and the other placed against the wall. Her eyes were closed. This, however, was the signal that everything was going well. Konan was focusing on her butterflies that were scattered around the area and outside where Ino and her 'Sasuke' were currently chatting.

Sakura made her way to the small red box labeled "Emergency" and noticed a small, white spider made out of paper. As soon as it crawled away, Sakura held her breath and waited for the fun to begin.

* * *

There she stood. Clad in nothing but a small towel around her scrawny body. Pink as a pig and wet as a rat. There was a huge circle around her that was formed by all the howling students. She looked like she was about to faint as tears streamed down her face.

The Akatsuki were huddled together laughing and congratulating the brave-heart.

Unfortunately the fun wouldn't last forever and trouble was inevitable. Sakura saw some of the female teachers wrapping blankets around Ino. Sakura noticed one of Ino's friends talking to a teacher and point in her direction.

**Oh great. This is so troublesome.**

* * *

Ah, yes. Detention. Sakura pondered over the familiar word. In the Land of Snow, her, Neji, and his girlfriend, Ten Ten would always play pranks on the teachers and the higher-ups. Those were the best days of her life.

She missed them so much. The coup d'etat on the Land of Snow broke everyone apart. Sakura could remember that day as if it was yesterday.

_After training with Neji and Ten Ten, Sakura had went back to her apartment and crashed on the couch. She woke up late at night to screaming and the sounds of destruction._

_She ran outside and nearly fell over a bloodied body. It was a bloodbath behind her apartment door. The whole village was fighting with everything they had. Mothers and children were being beaten to death. Men were being slaughtered._

_There were only a handful of shinobi in the Land of Snow and were no match for the hundreds of enemy shinobi. There have been rumors of a coup d'etat for some time now but no one took any action to prevent it. 'We should have done something' Sakura thought as she flexed her fists and gritted her teeth._

_"SAKURA!" She heard a familiar voice scream her name over the cries of anguish. 'Ten Ten. Neji.' Sakura rushed in to fight side-by-side with her friends._

_The battle was long and harsh and the aftermath was astonishing. Ten Ten was hurt appallingly. Neji ordered Sakura to take her away to protect her from the bloodshed. Sakura picked her friend up carefully and brought her to one of the destroyed houses. 'No one should bother us here' Sakura thought. Boy was she wrong._

_Sakura laid Ten Ten on a beat up futon. She was unconscious and suffered from severe blood loss. Sakura began working on mending her wounds on what little chakra she had left. Tears threatening to fall. 'Stay with me Ten Ten. PLEASE DON'T GO!!'_

_There was a loud crash as the wall in front of them was demolished by a powerful jutsu. The enemy approached the two kunoichi with bloodlust sparking in his eyes._

_A devious grin smeared across his cheeks as he slowly made his way toward the exposed girls. Demonic eyes never leaving theirs._

_In an endeavor to save her friend, Sakura stood up on shaky legs. Determination glazed her eyes. Kunai in both hands, she charged at the opponent._

_Bad move._

_Her desperate attempt failed when this giant of a man took her out with a single swing of his hand. Sakura flew across the room at full force._

_Leaving the pink weakling unconscious, he made his way to the futon where Ten Ten lay. His evil grin growing drastically crazier as he raised a katana over his head…_

* * *

"Hey cherry-head!" a familiar voice ripped Sakura of her thoughts, "never thought I'd see you here, hmm."

Sakura gave him a confused look for a moment before remembering where she was. "Heh…well I guess you could say I got some revenge on a certain pig" Sakura replied sheepishly.

Deidara stared at her for a moment, eyes wide before responding, "that was you?! That little prank was ingenious, hmm!"

**SHANNORO! That was AWESOME!**

Sakura must agree with her inner this time. She was certainly proud and wore a triumphant smile across her soft face.

She looked around and noticed that they were not alone. There was one other Akatsuki accompanying them in detention. Itachi Uchiha. He was casually leaning back in his seat in meditation.

Cheery blossom turned to her new blond friend. "Deidara, what is Itachi doing here? He doesn't seem like the type to really do anything that is irrelevant."

"Well, hmm, you are right about that. He does whatever he wants to, but he doesn't _want _to do anything, hmm."

Sakura was baffled by this recent information, but at the same time found it very intriguing. 'Maybe I can persuade him to _want _to do something. Maybe I can break his shell…' Sakura decided that she would approach him and hopefully strike up a conversation.

As she stood up from her seat, she heard Deidara mumble a 'good luck.' She would need it.

As she took her seat next to him, Itachi glance at her from the corner of his eyes. This made her somewhat nervous.

"Er…Itachi, I was wondering if I can ask you something." At this he turned his head and looked at her straight in the eye. Sakura could feel the blood rushing to her face. She tried not to blush but found it rather difficult. "I was wondering if you can teach me how the sharingan works…" Itachi blinked, looking bored. "It's strictly for medical purposes only." He did not seem remotely interested.

'Maybe I can bribe him?' Taking a sigh, "you are currently having trouble with your eyes, are you not?" Sakura noticed a slight change in his eyes. Curiosity. She had him right where she wants him. There is no way he can deny her now.

"I will show you everything you need to know…" relieved, Sakura relaxed, "…on one condition." And once again she tightened right up.

* * *

Well there you go :)

Hope you all enjoyed!

REVIEW! ...or flame. Whatever floats your gravy boat!


	5. Sharingan

**Chapter 5: Sharingan**

It was a long and tedious walk to the Uchiha Compound. In exchange for the knowledge of the sharingan, Sakura would now be healing the weasel's eyes.

Sakura was tossing and turning on the inside. She had been anticipating this moment for a while now. Concluding that travel would appear to go by much faster, she decided to strike up a conversation. This would hopefully sustain her anticipation temporarily.

"So Itachi, how long have you been in the Akatsuki?"

"A long time."

"Why did you join?"

"I have my reasons."

'This isn't going anywhere at all. Maybe I should just give up.' "So is Kisame a good partner?"

**So much for giving up.**

Itachi gave her an irritated glare and didn't say a word. Sakura let out a light sigh and continued forward.

_**Goddamn it! Has this guy ever had a conversation before?**_

'Oh I'll make him talk alright.'

"Ne, Itachi, if you already knew the sharingan's secrets then why didn't you heal your eyes before?" When Itachi did not respond Sakura stated coldly, "you know, it's rather rude not to answer someone's question."

Taking a barely audible sigh, Itachi responded to the bubble-gum's question. "I am not a medic. My mother has many scrolls on the sharingan. You will find them quite useful."

As the couple worked their way though the maze of streets, Sakura noticed the citizens giving them menacing glares. Especially the lady population. This made her feel very uneasy, but Itachi on the other hand, looked as though no one was even there. 'He must be so used to this.'

It was a while before they reached the Uchiha Compound. Sakura's jaw dropped in awe as she stared in amazement at all the mansions. Growing up a commoner, she has never been this close to a mansion in her life; let alone in one.

The streets were lonely. The only sound that could be heard was their soft steps upon the earth. It was a ghost town. The smell of blood still lingered in the air even though the crimson liquid was already cleaned up. This sent shivers down the Cheery Blossom's spine.

Itachi came to a stop before the biggest mansion is sight. It was gigantic and held three stories. It has a wrap-around porch on each story.

"Are you going to come or just continue to stare?" Itachi's words broke her from her daze. Once inside, Itachi walked casually down a long hallway with the blossom in pursuit.

Stopping in front of a large mahogany door, the red-eyed Uchiha pushed it open to reveal a library.

The room was as big as the school's gym. The high walls were cloaked with what appeared to be an infinite amount of books and scrolls. The smell of old pages flooded Sakura's nose. There were several coffee tables scattered around the room surrounded by large leather couches and chairs.

"The medical books are straight ahead. You may take whatever is necessary for the healing process along with any other books or scrolls that interest you."

"Thank you, Itachi." Red eyes disappeared as Itachi turned to leave. "Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura didn't want to be alone In such a big house. What if she got lost?

"I have some business to attend to. I'll be back." And with that, he exited.

Sakura took a breath and ran her fingers through her short, bubble-gum hair. She walked in the direction Itachi pointed out and began pulling books and scrolls off the shelf.

Her fingers lingered over a thick, worn scroll. Sakura gingerly pulled the said scroll out of it's place between others and walked over to a nearby table to examine it's contents.

Sakura pouted her lips and blew the thick blanket of dust covering the ages print. Sakura strained her eyes in order to make out the words that whispered the hidden secrets behind the ancient dojutsu.

'Everything I have been looking for is now right at my fingertips…' Sakura placed her shaking finger delicately on the scroll as she comprehended the characters. She was so into the text that she did not notice the sly figure that stood behind her, hovering over her shoulder.

"What are you doing in here, blossom?" came a stern, monotone voice. Sakura froze as his cold words hit her warm ears. Was she not supposed to be in here? Had Itachi not notified the other occupants in the house? Or could it be that he had played a cruel trick on her; one of confusion and humiliation?

Now Sakura did not know Itachi for long at all, but she defiantly knew that he was not the trickery type to play games. However, she would not let herself be so easily fooled.

Sakura rose to her feet standing tall. Coming face-to-face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "S-Sasuke?!"

Said younger Uchiha took a step closer to her. Sakura kept her stance in spite of her dramatically increased heartbeat. "are you going to answer my question, Sakura?" he pronounced her name as smooth as silk.

Sakura blinked back a surprised look. "I have somewhat of a mission to do" she lied, making it appear more important than it actually was.

"And it has to do with the sharingan?"

Sakura smirked, "yes it does. Are you going to try to stop me or something?" She let out a small giggle and noticed how Sasuke's body tensed in anger and how his eyes darkened. "If you must know, Sasuke…" Sakura let his name slip off her tongue, "I am doing this for your brother, and possible you too in the future." She winked at him suggestively and began to slip away.

This made the younger Uchiha enraged. His jaw locked as his eyes stabbed her over and over. In the speed that can beat light, Sasuke pushed Sakura against the cold, stone wall. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and pressed his tone body against her small form.

"You know, Blossom, I bet you look more beautiful under that cloak" he said as a lingering hand reached her chest. He slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons. Sakura's breathing now became sharp and the sexual contact.

**Dude…do something. Look at those gorgeous lips. Begging for some comfort.**

Sakura noticed she was unwillingly staring at his luscious lips and quickly snapped back to reality. Said lips were slowly approaching hers. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

To her dismay, Sasuke stopped short right over her lips. "Sakura, quit Akatsuki and I promise I'll take care of you." His lips lightly brushed against hers as he spoke those words, causing the hair follicles on her neck to stand on end. Sakura's eyes snapped open.

She froze in place at the game of cat-and-mouse they were unconsciously playing. He had her trapped. Pinned against the wall. Teasing her. Leaving her baffled.

Engaging in battle, Sakura let out in the best sex voice she could muster at the moment, "now why would I do such a thing, Sasuke?" This time, Sakura wiped her face of emotion and her smooth, sexy voice turned cold. "Last time I checked it was none of your business."

At this, Sasuke scowled and slammed her on the hard wood floor.

Sakura winced as her back hit the floor. She looked up into deep black eyes. The Uchiha was now straddling her small waist. His menacing eyes pierced right through her skin as he gritted his teeth in anger.

**This is kinnda hot…**

'Urasai!'

**Oh come on Saku! You can't deny he is smoking hot. On the other hand…Itachi is…**

"Sasuke."

Sasuke's head shot up at the unexpected voice. His eyes flared in hatred as he identified the guest. Sakura crammed her neck to see her savior.

"I-Itachi…" Sakura stammered.

Itachi's eyes burned red as the mangekyou began spinning. In the blink of an eye Sasuke grabbed his head and yelled out in pain. Sakura took this opportunity to escape his grip on her.

Sakura had read about the mangekyou sharingan in the scroll. It is an advanced form of the sharingan that varies between host to host. There is only one known way to obtain it: killing the one closest to you.

Under this heightened sharingan, the host receives the ability to house the three most powerful jutsu of the Uchiha clan.

Tsukuyomi is a powerful genjutsu that transports the victim to an illusionary world where days amount to a mere second in reality. This technique is meant to destroy the opponent mentally.

Amaterasu is known to be the ultimate technique. It's black flames, which is said to be ten times hotter than the sun, can burn through almost anything.

The most powerful jutsu is Susanoo. This jutsu summons an ancient warrior that fights for the host. It also shields the welder from any attack.

**Thank Kami Tsukuomi won't work on us or we'd be fucked.**

Since Sakura has an inner, if someone were to trap her in a genjutsu to extract information or to cause mental harm, Inner would fight to the death to protect them both. Inner is stronger and merciless. No one has ever been able to get inside Sakura's head; and many have tried.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Hai."

"Very well. Follow me."

Sakura obeyed and followed the older Uchiha up creaky stairs and a long, dark hallway.

Why would Sasuke say such a thing? Was he trying to toy with her emotions, tossing them around like a rag doll. Does he expect her to fawn over him like all the other love-sick fan girls?

Sakura was not one to be emotional, especially over some pretty-boy. They don't call her a cold-blooded killer for nothing. Emotions were an unnecessary hindrance, and only resulted in unwanted casualties.

* * *

The Uchiha house had three floors and many secret passageways. The first floor was the basic living space. It was composed of a full kitchen, bathroom, and living room. This is also where the library is located.

The second floor was the Akatsuki's secret lair. It was basically one large meeting room and bedrooms for each pair. Pein, who originally didn't share a room, will now be sharing one with Konan. Apparently he believed she could fulfill his 'needs'.

The other members are self-explanatory. Itachi's room was on the third floor, but was connected to Kisame's room, which was on the second floor with everyone else.

The normal bedrooms could be found on the top floor (third). There was the master bedroom, which was the former room of Itachi and Sasuke's late parents. The humongous master bedroom contained a complete bathroom and inside sauna.

Sasuke's room, being the smallest of the three, was down the hall.

Itachi's room was across the hall from Sasuke. It was a little bigger than Sasuke's, and had a walk-in closet. The closet was like his haven. It was soundproof and had a mini study, along with clothes.

BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

Itachi came to an abrupt stop. Lost in thought, Sakura didn't realize his sudden halt, and walked right into him. As her soft body collided with his rock hard one, she felt her face grow warm.

**Um…why are you blushing?**

Sakura shook her head and straightened up. "Sorry" she said, not daring to look in his eyes.

"Just watch where you're going next time."

**What an asshole.**

With that being said. Itachi turned the knob to his door and respectfully held it open for Sakura.

**What a gentleman…he must be bipolar.**

Sakura bit her lip to restrain her laugh. She noticed Itachi was waiting for her. He held the door against his back, with his left arm on the doorframe and his other nonchalantly hanging at his side. His head was cocked in her direction and at that moment Sakura just wanted to stop and stare. Unfortunately he was probably getting impatient.

Deciding she should go, Sakura crept under his arm, desperately trying not to brush his loosely-fit sleeve.

Itachi's room was quite interesting. The walls were a dark crimson and the carped was a deep charcoal. The futon had red sheets with onyx pillows and a blanket. 'Dramatic' Sakura thought 'even the windows are slightly tinted.'

When she heard the door shut behind her, she turned the face Itachi.

"Arigato, Itachi" Sakura gulped.

"That door will only open to me. As long as I am touching it, I can allow people to come in and out. But if someone were to try to open the door, they would end up trapped in a secret hallway…with no way out."

"Well you certainty like your privacy" Sakura flatly stated.

ItachI's eyes narrowed and his scarlet eyes turned even more vibrant. "And you sure don't mind people invading yours."

Sakura retorted by throwing him the same look. "Do you honestly think you scare me?"

In the blink of an eye they were nose-to-nose. Sakura didn't even move a muscle. They were glaring daggers at each other. Playing a mental competition to see who would flinch first.

"Do you know who I am?" Itachi spat.

Sakura smirked. "Of course. You are Itachi Uchiha; a protégé. And from what I have been told, a basket-case who murdered his entire family in cold blood."

Sakura reached in her pouch and withdrew a kunai that soon targeted Itachi's neck. Luckily for him, he was able to capture the blossom's wrist just in time.

"Don't you speak a word of what you do not know. You don't know anything!" Itachi spat before he reached around her waist and threw them both on his bed in order to wrestle the weapon out of her hand.

Things were really heated now. Sakura lay against the soft futon. Itachi laying all his weight on her. Both struggling for the kunai. Anger seeping through their teeth. Neither one giving up.

"And you don't know anything about me."

Itachi was fused with rage. "You are insignificant to me."

"Oh yea? So you don't mind being blind?"

Sakura was right. Itachi grunted with anger and used all his force to pin her down by her wrists. He lowered his head until his right cheek was pressed against her left.

"Don't test me" he harshly whispered, "you got what you wanted from me. Now it's my turn."

Stunned, Sakura had no other option to escape his tight grasp. He was right after all. She must heal his eyes. 'He might kill me if I don't.'

Realizing his proximity was effecting her, he was faced with only one option left. She did the unexpected; the unthinkable; the unforgivable...

"Argh!"

She, Sakura Haruno,...

Itachi lifted his weight off the pink haired kunoichi.

…bit Itachi Uchiha.

He looked dead into her eyes. At that moment Sakura saw something she didn't quite understand in his eyes.

**DAMN! He tasted good.** Inner Sakura licked her lips.

Sakura quickly rose to her feet. Dropping the kunai. She stared in astonishment. 'Why did I just do that?'

Now that his cloak had been ripped open in their quarrel, Sakura could see the red liquid slowly dripping down his neck.

She quickly looked back into his onyx orbs. They were once again impassive. Itachi began buttoning his cloak up and made his way to a large, blank wall. He gingerly placed both his hands against it.

What Sakura saw next bedazzled her. There, on the wall, now lay an outline of a door made entirely of thin lines of chakra.

"Come" his husky voice demanded.

**I'm not your fucking bitch.**

Despite her inner telling her otherwise, Sakura did as she was told. Nearing the outlined door, she could see that Itachi's hands were no longer on the wall, but through it. She snapped her head up to give Itachi a questioningly look.

"Walk" was all he told her.

So she did. And as she did, she could feel the warn chakra engulf her. Before she knew it, they were both in a small room with rows of clothes and what looked like a mini study. There was a table in the corner and a small book shelf propped against the wall.

Itachi swiftly made his way toward said shelf and rummaged through some books and scrolls. Pulling out two scrolls and a small black book, he made his way toward yet another door. Assuming he wanted her to follow, Sakura quickly caught up.

Once they got through the (surprisingly normal) door, they were now on a spiral staircase lit up by torches along the stone wall. At the end of the staircase was a door. Light could be noticed seeping through the cracks.

Itachi opened the door and they walked into a small, simple bedroom contained with a futon and a desk. In the middle of the room stood Kisame, wearing an impatient mask.

"It's about time, Itachi. What's with all the noise?"

**Wouldn't you like to know…**

Itachi didn't even look at his partner. He impassively walked around him and out of the room.

"Cold bastard. I'll never get used to him" Kisame spat under his breath.

"Kisame, do you live here? What's with the room?"

"This is our secret base. We stay here when we're not in school."

"We? You mean all the Akatsuki are here?"

"Yeah. It's small so everyone shares a room. I wonder who you'll be staying with, Pinky." Kisame walked out of the room leaving her with a suggestive smirk.


	6. Myth and Mission

**Oh so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I'm not one to give excuses but I was without a computer for a couple weeks. To be honest with all of you…at first this story had no real point. I just started writing it in spite of my little sister. So I had to think of a creative plot that [I hope] no one has written about. Thank you to all whom reviewed and I hope you keep reading.

* * *

****Chapter 6: Myth and Mission**

"I'M DOING _WHAT_? WITH _WHO_?"

Pein took a deep sigh and lowered his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Itachi smirk.

Currently the whole Akatsuki were in a large room sitting around a bullet-shaped table with Pein sitting at the flat end. They had been discussing a current mission when an angry pink head yelled in outrage.

**I'll give him something to smirk about! **Inner growled while cracking her knuckles.

"Come on Saku, it won't be that bad" Konan reassured.

'Well this is fan-fucking-tastic! I can't believe I'm pairing up with Itachi for my first mission.'

The mission was supposed to be quick -- only a few days shy of a week. Itachi and her were to go to the Village Hidden in the Sound to retrieve a scroll from Orochimaru. Obviously they could not just stroll down the street wearing their normal attire.

Yeah right. They should just carry a huge sign with them that reads 'AKATSUKI HAS ARRIVED' in big, red letters.

Using one of Pein's jutsus, they will be able to create alibis that not even the most advanced doujutsu could detect. They would be disguised as a newly married couple and spend the day in town to gather information. They will be spending one night in a hotel to rest, then head out to get the scroll.

Sakura took a deep breath and released. After she collected herself, she asked in a flat voice, "So when do we leave?"

Pein's voice responded to her question, "Tomorrow morning."

Sakura blinked, "Very well."

"Now that the bitch is done running her trap, we can finally fucking continue on with the plans."

Sakura sent Hidan a death glare.

"Itachi," continued Pein.

Itachi placed the scrolls he retrieved from his closet on the table. As he unrolled the thin parchment, Sakura could see that it was some sort of blueprint. To what? She did not know.

"We'll get him now, hmm. The bastard."

Sakura turned to Deidara. "What are these blueprints for?"

Deidara smirked, "Well Orochimaru's lair of course, hmm."

"Orochimaru? How did we--?"

"Don't ask questions, Haruno." Pein warned with a stern look covering his face. Sakura was not about to question his authority. Itachi rolled out the other scrolls and everyone looked at various rooms in depth.

"Zetsu has informed us that there is an immense amount of highly skilled security surrounding the premises. Itachi. Sakura. We will deal with them while you two create alibis and stay in the village over night. This will give us plenty of time to reduce the amount of shinobi.

"Orochimaru will be on high guard. While I plan on dealing with him to create a diversion for you, get the scroll as quickly as possible and get the hell out of there."

Both Sakura and Itachi nodded in understanding.

"Very well. Itachi and Sakura. You will leave tomorrow morning. Everyone else will leave tonight."

And with that, everyone exited the room to get plenty of rest for this mission, even though the sun was still high in the sky.

Sakura began walking towards her room then she remembered something. 'Wait…where am I supposed to be sleeping anyway?' When she turned around to find Itachi she was already face-to-face with the sharingan.

**He must really like scaring the shit out of us. Fucking eyes.**

The stoic Uchiha was looking her dead in the eyes. "You must be wondering where you will sleep. Unfortunately I seem to be lacking an extra room. Come."

Sakura followed him into a familiar room, where they were greeted with a bewildered Kisame.

"What the fuck, Itachi?! Ever heard of knocking?! I could have been _naked!_"

**Ewe! Gross!**

**

* * *

**

Itachi's Room/Closet

"So why don't you and Kisame share a room like everyone else?"

Sakura was in Itachi's closet laying on her back on a spare futon. Itachi insisted she sleep there for more privacy while he slept in his room. Itachi was brought up very proper and…usually treated a lady with chivalry and respect. That's probably one of the perks of growing up wealthy and all.

"He snores. And when he is intoxicated…he's just annoying." Itachi said monotonously without looking up. He was sitting at his desk reading a book and doing some paperwork on Kami knows what.

"I guess that's a good enough reason."

Sakura folded both her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about today's…interesting events, she eventually fell into a deep slumber, only to be awakened several hours later.

Sakura sat up in bed and looked around. It was still kind of light out and she noticed that Itachi must have went to bed due to his absence. Curiosity killed the cat when Sakura gracefully slipped out of bed and headed silently towards the door that led to Kisame's room.

Sakura silently opened the door to the shark-nin's room. Itachi was _not _kidding when he said Kisame snored. His snoring was so loud that Sakura didn't even have to tip-toe to get out, _and _didn't even have to worry if the door made too much noise.

She walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs. She entered the kitchen to meet fiery-orange orbs.

"Konan, what are you doing up?"

"We're leaving in another four hours." Konan looked down. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some tea and wait for the others. Don't worry about me. You should get some sleep too. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"You're starting to sound like Leader." Sakura noticed a shy smile slowly form on her friend's face. "Speaking of Leader…what's up between you two?"

Konan jerked in surprise of Sakura's sudden forward question. She blushed deeply with a sheepish grin and replied, "Oh n-nothing really. Strictly platonic."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. 'Platonic my ass.'

"Konan, it hasn't even been two days and you already have feelings for him?"

"Don't give me that! Pein's fucking hot!"

**She's on first-name terms with him already -_-''**

"…plus. Have you seen his eyes? They're fucking to-die-for! All purple with rings! I have never seen anything like them before…" continued Konan in pure bliss.

**This chick is crazy. It is now a known fact. **Inner Sakura began writing in a big book labeled 'Book-O-Facts'

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Now what about you and Itachi, ne?"

At this Sakura froze. Itachi was without a doubt very attractive, but that didn't mean she had feelings for him right? Plus, Sakura just liked railing him up and watching his silent temper tantrums.

"Nothing at all…and I _mean _it!" Sakura added the last part before Konan could say, 'yeah right you stupid blind bitch!' Sakura was never really into guys. Well yeah, so she had a few school-girl crushes back in the day. They never lasted more than a week. She was simply too busy for a boyfriend.

"He's definitely boyf material" smirked Konan. (AN: I always say boyf lol)

"Boyf?"

"_Boyfriend._ You two would totally make a damn sexy couple."

Sakura stood there looking indifferent. "Maybe later."

**Yeah right! We're too cool for a stupid boyf! SHANNARO!**

'Exactly.'

**But that doesn't mean we can't tease him. **Inner winked suggestively.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

* * *

'Interesting.'

**Very interesting.**

Sakura and Itachi have been traveling for hours, jumping from tree to tree in the dense woods. They haven't exchanged a word all day. And they wanted to keep it that way. Itachi because…well, he's Itachi, and Sakura because she was busy contemplating something that Konan said last night.

"_Have you seen his eyes?…I have never seen anything like them before…"_

And neither has Sakura. And she knew every doujutsu.

…or so she thought.

There was once an old myth her mother used to tell her when she was young. it was one of her favorite nighttime stories.

The story told of one of the first shinobi. He was the master of the "six paths." He had a remarkable power that no one had ever seen before. His followers referred to him as "God."

This almighty God had with him a beautiful messenger. She would descend from the heavens and grace the villagers with her presence; bringing with her, God's words. These messages would bring peace and prosperity during hardship and often prevented war against neighboring countries.

This beauty became known to be the villager's Guardian Angel.

How could she not remember this tale from over the years? The God's eyes were the ones that brought the village together. The eyes that helped win many wars. And the same eyes that brought reconstruction and hope to it's civilians.

'Holy fuck I can't remember!'

**You know that this means…REASEARCH TIME!!!

* * *

**

**Really hope you guys like this chapter.**

**it might be a bit confusing at first, but don't worry -- it will all fit in.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Wasted Mission

**Sorry for the late update. I really wanted this chapter to be long, but it's taking longer then I expected. Well lots of things going on right now. Between college and moving in with my boyf [finally]--it's just time consuming. Well I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It will be broken into two parts just because I want to put this up now so. A new side of Sakura is revealed. **

_**

* * *

  
**_

_CRUNCH_

That was her fourth soldier pill in seventeen hours. The couple had not stopped since six in the morning. Sakura's legs started to ache by the twelfth hour and she was anticipating Itachi to stop so they can rest.

As if reading her mind, said weasel came to an abrupt halt. Sakura nearly slammed into his back at his sudden action. He glared at her, clearly annoyed.

_How the hell can he just stop right in front of us and expect us to predict his exact movements?! Goddamn, we can't read minds!_

Sakura darkened her eyes to glare back at the Uchiha. "We'll rest here," he said, "you look tired."

"You're observant."

"Just rest," he said as he began setting up camp.

Sakura felt a ping of anger. Why did everyone have to treat her like a little kid? Last time she checked, she was a cold-blooded murderer. With just as much chakra control as him.

"Look, Uchiha, I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to look after me." if it was anything, she really despised when people underestimate her.

Itachi flash-stepped a few centimeters in front of her fair face. Sakura matched his crimson eyes with a cold emerald. Her glare was hard as she imagined ripping Itachi's limbs off. Oh the bloodbath it would be. Running a sharp kunai across his skin ever so slowly. Watching blood gush out as the skin separated beneath the sharp edge of the blade.

**Hmph. If looks could only kill…**

Then this his smooth voice came. "Don't blow this our of context. Popping those soldier pills won't always help you."

Sakura blinked. Alas, he was right. She slowly stepped away. Their eyes remaining locked in a tensed stare.

* * *

Sakura awoke, well rested, to the upcoming sunrise. Itachi had already prepared 'breakfast,' which consisted of fish…and more fish.

**I wonder if Kisame eats fish. Or does he consider that a form of cannibalism?**

Sakura pondered on the though while she ate the surprisingly savory food.

'Amaterasu. There was a use for his existence after all.'

Amaterasu is the strongest physical weapon of the mangekyou. The attack if used by Itachi's right eye and produces a destructive black flame that burns for seven days and seven nights. The ebony flames can only be omitted by the user. This is an extremely risky technique that accelerates blindness to the eye.

Itachi stood up after he was done eating and began to pick up their belongings. Sakura stood up to help.

* * *

They continued their journey and arrived at the desired village by midday.

"We should change our appearance before entering town."

"Hai," agreed Sakura. She took a deep breath and made a few hand signs. Itachi followed suit.

_POOF!_

As the two clouds of smoke began to fade, two new figures appeared.

The taller figure looked like your average hottie. He had short, medium brown hair that rested messily on his head. Underneath all the hair lay the most beautiful shade of teal orbs. His ivory skin glowed even more radiant than before. This handsome figure grew about a head taller than his previous form.

Next to his tall, lean frame lay an equally beautiful female. She had long black hair that was half pulled up in a messy bun. The other half of her ebony locks hung gracefully down the small of her back. Royal purple eyes sparkled under long bangs. Her milky skin made her orbs stick out even more. Her curvaceous, yet petite figure was a bit shorter than her previous one.

* * *

**ITACHI'S POV**

I looked down at the figure next to me. She looked up at me with the most breathtaking shade of purple. I closed my eyes for a brief moment to see if this was real. I opened them. Sure enough, this angel was still beside me.

Sakura…

The darkest shade of black replaced her beautiful pastel locks. But those eyes. Those purple eyes still held that same sparkle as her big emerald eyes did. I still preferred emerald over purple any day.

Sakura. You are too beautiful.

Waite. What is this? What am I thinking? Surely I don't have feelings for this kunoichi. She's my partner. Last time I checked this was not allowed.

"So," she began breathlessly, "how do I look?"

I choked, but composed myself before she could notice. "Different."

Her innocent look turned lethal as her perfect full lips morphed into a grimace. "Well no shit, Sherlock," she spat. Ah, she's amusing when she is trying to kill me with her eyes. Makes her that much more beautiful. I gave her a smirk and turned to change, leaving her baffled beyond belief.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Fucking weasels." I muttered under my breath.

I was behind a big bush changing into my 'civilian' clothes Konan made for us while we were sleeping back at Itachi's. I guess origami gave her the upper hand in the fashion industry. The clothes complemented our new looks and matched our new personalities.

**If he looks, I'll chop off his little pecker!  
**

Sakura pulled on a black mini skirt that generously hugged her curves. She pulled on a tight, white tank-top ever her head. The neckline swooped down to show off her milky chest. Then, she slipped on small, black heels and stood up to meet Itachi.

**I can't wait to see what the rodent looks like. Probably like a fag!** Inner Sakura laughed.

Sakura gave a small, low giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sakura shot her head up at the sound of his voice. She turned her head slightly. Out of her peripheral vision she could see a figure leaning casually against a nearby tree.

Sakura turned completely around to find his face.

'Son of a -'

**Fucking bitch!**

'That egotistical bastard! Who the fuck does he think he is?!

**Saku-**

'Wait till I get my hands on him. I'll rip him to shreds, and then…!'

**SA-KU-RA!**

Sakura blinked at the loud voice ringing in her head. Flooding her ears with frequent vibrations.

**_Look_.**

Sakura did as she was told and looked at Itachi, reluctantly. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. Well minus the face because that was a completely different story.

He stood - taller, obviously from the jutsu - clad in black slacks and a crimson button-up shirt that revealed just enough of his bare chest. His necklace only complimenting it. A smooth smirk graced his pale lips as he watched her look him up and down.

Sakura was speechless.

**Well, Saku, like you said; we should definitely get our hands on him. **Inner Sakura said with a fierce-yet-seductive smirk.

Sakura shook her head slightly, forcing herself back to reality.

'Well…he is…s-sexy in a way…'

**Oh don't beat around the bush! He's way sexy! I just wanna get a little taste of him.** Inner licked her lips.

'Whatever. We gotta go.'

Sakura walked toward Itachi. Her full, creamy legs exposed. She caught Itachi's hungry eyes looking her up and down.

She stopped right in front of him. "Like what you see, Hayaku?" she whispered his code name slowly. Making the words dance around his head. Teasing his ears. She released a sly smirk, leaving Itachi without words. "We should get going, don't you think?" she gave him a quick wink and walked past him.

* * *

The village was blooming with people. Little children ran around chasing each other while their mothers called after them. The sun was high in the sky. They made perfect timing.

Usually Sakura's missions were more straightforward. Collect a team. Infiltrate. Destroy. Leave no survivors. This mission, however, did not require killing anyone. This was child's play. There was not even any confrontation involved. She would have to do something about that. There was just no fun in this.

"Let's split up."

Itachi turned towards the spoken female. He Didn't think this was such a good idea. They were supposed to be newly weds. Now, he didn't have much experience relationship wise, but he was sure that that entitled being together. He narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

"Oh don't give me that shit, Hayaku. We can gather more information in less amount of time if we do it this way."

"Hn," she had a point.

"Ok then. I'll meet you outside the hotel in five hours."

That being said, they disappeared.

* * *

Sakura walked up, down, and around each street searching for a drug store. "I need some smokes," she sighed. Ever since Ten Ten's death, Sakura picked up the bad habit of smoking. Eh. Shit happens. What else is there to do.

So after she found a store and lit up, her next destination was to find a bar and get some drinks.

**Way to go, Saku! Make weasel do all the work while we sit back and relax.**

Sakura walked down another block before she heard loud music and profanities. 'Looks like I found it.'

The bar was small. Too small. There was a big bounder at the entrance. He had scars covering the whole left side of his face and there was a patch over his right eye. his frown looked permanent as he stared at her with disgusted eyes.

"And just what do you think you're doing here, little girl?" he growled.

Sakura's eye twitches in anger at the name. She walked right up to the brolic man till she was so close to him, she could smell his rotting breath. She took the cigarette out between her lips and tilted her head back to blow the smoke right in his face. "Going inside. Now if you will excuse me."

She turned on her heel and took one step toward the entrance. She felt a strong, rough had cover her right shoulder. Sakura cocked her head to the side to glare at scar-face. He looked _pissed_.

"Little girls like you aren't allowed in here."

"They are if they're with me," came an unfamiliar, masculine voice. Sakura turned to see who the voice belonged to. A tall man stood behind her. His silver hair hung loosely down his back with two sets of strands bound in red straps. His eyes were a hypnotic jade with red smeared underneath. Above his eyebrows were two red, circular dots. He wore a loose, white shirt, that showed off him muscular chest, and gray-black shinobi pants. He was damn sexy. But his smooth face was the most beautiful. It was feminine, yet strong.

The bounder's face morphed into what resembles a cowering puppy. "Oh, I-I'm so s-sorry, master. Please forgive me. I didn't know." Scar-face turned towards Sakura, "my apologizes ma'am."

'Wow. This guy must be pretty powerful,' Sakura thought as she followed the incredibly sexy stranger though the bar. The bar was smoky, loud, and smelled really bad. In the middle of the place was the actual bar. It was long and rectangular with several dirty bartenders working it. The mysterious man took a seat on one of the worn stools and ordered a pint, of what looked like some sort of beer.

Sakura took a seat next to him. One of the scummy bartenders attended her. He smiled, showing his lack of most teeth. Sakura grimaced, ultimately disgusted. "So what will it be little lady? The fat pile of scum asked with a wink, "it's on the house."

Sakura took advantage of that. "Five shots of rum and a bottle of sake," she managed to say through clenched teeth, trying not to breath through her nose.

The bartender's smile widened, showing even more toothless gums, "with pleasure."

Sakura turned back to the silver-haired man, "thank you," she said sincerely.

He turned on his stool to look directly at her. "If you don't mind me asking; what is a lady such as yourself doing in a place like this?"

Sakura downed the five shots rapid-fire style before answering, "me and my husband are just passing by."

The man nodded slowly. "So where is your husband? I didn't see him with you."

"He wasn't feeling well. He's at the hotel right now."

"Ah. Well, where are my manners? My name is Kimimaro Kaguya" he extended his slender hand.

"Hana Ha," Sakura smiled warm-fully and took his hand in hers. Kimimaro's hand was soft and friendly. She savored the quick moment before withdrawing her hand to pour a shot of sake.

Kimimaro ordered another pint and two bottles of sake as well. For the next few hours they sat in silence and drank their poison.

* * *

After her fifth bottle of sake, Sakura looked up at the clock. It was spinning for a few seconds until her eyes adjusted.

"SHIT!"

Kimimaro snapped his head in her direction. His eyes were heavily lidded and glazed over. "What's wrong?" he slurred.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to attend my husband. It was nice meeting you, Kimimaro." Sakura stood up and felt her legs wobble like rubber. She composed herself and paused, making sure she was stable enough to walk. Then all of a sudden she flat out bolted out the door.

'What an interesting woman,' Kimimaro thought.

* * *

The night air was bitter against Itachi's bare chest. He looked up at the winking stars, counting the constellations while waiting patiently for Sakura. For some reason he could not stop thinking about her. He took a deep breath and continued searching for the hidden pictures in the dark blue sky. And then he saw her face. It was truly amazing how the stars could paint such a beautiful picture.

Itachi closed his eyes and lowered his head. When he opened, he saw a feminine figure staggering in the distance. She couldn't walk more then three steps without stumbling over herself. She looked dazed and confused. Realization struck Itachi like a match. 'Sakura. What the hell did you get yourself into?'

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

The world was spinning and I was a helpless, lost pebble rolling around on it's surface. There was a man in the distance watching me. Fucking pervert. As I managed to get closer to him, I could make out a pissed off expression in his eyes. His jaw was clenched and his lips were pressed in a thin line across his face.

'Why is he looking at me like that? Do I know him or something? He's pretty hot. Maybe I can persuade him to accompany me to my bed. Where is my bed? I'm thirsty.'

* * *

To say Itachi was livid would be an understatement. He could not believe that such a talented ninja could pull a stunt like this and think she could get away with it. What the fuck was she thinking. She could have gotten hurt or worse! Then what would he do? He needs a partner in order to complete the mission. Was she really this selfish?

The drunken Sakura stumbles into his arms and landed on his rock hard chest, breathing in his intoxicated scent. If it was even possible, Sakura just got ten times more drunk off his smell. A lopsided smile spread across her porcelain face and she began to rub her dainty hand up his chiseled chest.

It took everything in Itachi's power _not _to breath harder. It's amazing how a little thing like her can have such a big effect on him. Of course he would never admit it. Fucking Uchiha pride. Fucking pink-haired teases.

Her hot breath was caressing his neck. The scent of alcohol was so pungent, he could almost taste it. "Hana, I think it's time to go to bed now."

"Finally. I don't think I could wait much longer," she said white balling her hand in a fist while clutching his shirt. Ok so she might have misunderstood a little.

Itachi placed a gentle hand around her shoulder, remembering to be married, while she had her arms wrapped around his waist. As he walked her into the hotel, they were greeted by a very strange looking redhead. Half her hair was long and tidy, while the other half was short with many layers and muddled. She wore black-rimmed glasses along with a skimpy outfit. Her mini skirt displayed way too much and her shirt had a slit in the middle to show her stomach.

Her eyes immediately lit up at the right of Itachi. She strutted over to him asking, "what can I do for you?" in a sensual manor.

Itachi was repulsed. "We need our keys. The name is Hayaku Ha."

"Hai. I will be right back," she said with a suggestive wink.

As soon as she was out of earshot Sakura burst out laughing. "Hahaha! What an ugly whore! She's doing a horrible job of trying to get into your pants, eh?" Sakura nudged him.

"Hn."

The woman came back with a set of keys jingling in her hand. "Come with me, baby," she said as she led the pair down a grungy hall that smelled like musk. And the bad kind too. She stopped in front of a door just like all the others. Itachi extended his hand to take the key from her, but she refused to let go. "You know, sweetie, you should get rid of that whore attached to your arm and come with me. I can show you a good time that she could never offer."

**Oh shit!**

Sakura's body tensed as her eyes turned ice cold. Yeah, she was drunk, but she knew enough to know when someone is insulting her. 'Oh no she did not just say that!'

**Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.**

'That fucking hoe is going to get it now. I will fuck this bitch up.'

**Don't do it. Don't do it. You'll ruin your cover. Just calm down. This bitch does not stand a chance. She's just not worth it. Don't ruin the mission!**

Her Inner was right. She will not let this grimy-ass-slut ruin the mission for her. Not when they were so close now. Just hours away. Sakura's body visibly relaxed, but this did not go unnoticed by the woman standing in front of her. She smirked, thinking she had Itachi wrapped around her finger.

"This is my wife. Not some whore like yourself," Itachi scowled as he ripped the keys from her scrawny hands. Then, in one fluid motion, Itachi's lips captured Sakura's in an immediate kiss. Sakura's body was on fire. Her pupils dilated as a response to her body's reaction to Itachi's soft lips against hers. Even if the kiss was for only an instant, Sakura could still feel him. She could still feel his breath sending tingles down her spine. She was back in her intoxicated state.

The girl watched the scene with rage seething through her body. Her face was beet red as she turned on her heel and huffed away. Itachi smirked at the two girls' reaction. Secretly, he was feeling the same effect as Sakura was at the moment. He grabbed her hand and led her into the small room.

The room was dark. It had one double bed against the wall. Next to each side of the bed was a nightstand that held a lamp and an alarm clock on the right side of the bed. Opposite the bed was a long dresser with six individual drawers.

As soon as they were in the room, Itachi hurled Sakura on the bed as he quickly jumped on top of her. Their faces just centimeters apart. They both stared into each other's eyes for a long time, deep in thought. Itachi was still reminiscing in the memory of her sweet taste mixed in with the alcohol. He wanted more. He wanted her. All of her. Right now.

Unconsciously, their faces gradually moved closer. Itachi could feel the warmth of her sweet lips. Blood flowed like a waterfall through his body, causing a clench in his lower abdomen and making his member stiffen against her leg.

Just as their lips were about to meet, a conversation was heard right outside the door that caught their attention. Itachi jumped up and swiftly made his way toward door to hear better.

"Are you sure that it's true? It is a rumor after all," said a male voice.

"Yes, it is true. They came a few days ago in the middle of the night and ambushed the place. Most of the test subjects were killed. Their bodies torn apart. Completely mutilated. Some you can't even recognize!" Two males.

"Wow. Who knew they could do that? I knew they were powerful, but there were hundreds of subjects protecting the hideout. What about Lord Orochimaru?"

"I heard he got banged up pretty bad by their leader."

"Well that's what Kabuto's there for…"

"But this is Akatsuki. Who knows what they're capable of."

Itachi tore his head away from the door in annoyance. He quietly stalked away to the bedroom again. Sakura was passed out by now. Her light breathing played a peaceful hymn in the air. But Itachi was in no mood to admire her now. They had to get out of here. Fast.

* * *

"Itachi tell me everything that happened. NOW!"

Itachi had woken her up out of a sound sleep just to drag her out into the cold night. He didn't say one word to her demanding questions, but she was going to make him talk even if she had to slit his throat and make the words spill out. Sakura slipped her hand in her pouch and pulled out a sharp kunai. She swiftly threw it in his direction but he caught it without even looking.

"I mean it."

He finally cranked opened his mouth and talked. "They know we're here." He gazed in her direction. Her face was impassive but her eyes showed something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

"We have to make this quick then," she said, finally, and increased her pace to a full out sprint. She dodged trees with an elegance that would insult any geisha. Her toned body swaying at just he right angles and grace. He stayed behind her. He liked to watch.

* * *

They had no idea where the hideout was, but the stench of blood led them in the right direction. The ground was over saturated with the enemy's blood. Bodies looked like they were blown up and disembodied, most likely due to Deidara's clay bombs. Other's were chopped into pieces with senbon needles sticking out drenched in a purple liquid; poison. The skin of many were tinted with blue. They must have been suffocated to death. A very uncomfortable way to die. The rest of the bodies were so mutilated that it was impossible to tell how they died.

**Very good work. Looks like these idiots know what they are doing after all.** Inner Sakura looked quite pleased with their work.

"Sakura," came Itachi's voice, "I found the scroll," his sharingan was activated as he jumped into a barely visible hole. Sakura jumped down after him and landed on her feet into a dark hallway with torches lighting the way. "It's guarded by four guards."

**Finally we can kick some ass! SHANNARO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Well like I said…this chapter isn't complete. Tell me what you think and give me some ideas. I am going to add a twist in the future. REVIEW!**


	8. Part Dux

**Well here's the second part. I even added a recap :] I'm not all that great at fight scenes -- I tend to rush them. Also, there are no curse seals here because it's just too long and annoying to write. But I hope you enjoy anyhow!**

**P.S.-- many thanks to xSinasinnerx for giving me some great ideas :]**

**Chapter 8: Part Dux**

_They had no idea where the hideout was, but the stench of blood led them in the right direction. The ground was over saturated with the enemy's blood. Bodies looked like they were blown up and disembodied, most likely due to Deidara's clay bombs. Other's were chopped into pieces with senbon needles sticking out drenched in a purple liquid; poison. The skin of many were tinted with blue. They must have been suffocated to death. A very uncomfortable way to die. The rest of the bodies were so mutilated that it was impossible to tell their cause of death._

_**Very good work. Looks like these idiots know what they are doing after all.**__ Inner Sakura looked quite pleased with their work._

"_Sakura," came Itachi's voice, "I found the scroll," his sharingan was activated as he jumped into a barely visible hole. Sakura jumped down after him and landed on her feet into a dark hallway with torches lighting the way. "It's guarded by four guards."_

_**Finally we can kick some ass! SHANNARO!**_

* * *

"This way." Itachi made a quick left and sprinted down the long corridor. They made a few more turns. Sakura wasn't sure if they were even going in the right direction, or just running around in circles because every single hall looked identical. All of a sudden Sakura heard a _whiz _by her right ear followed by a soft _thud_. She turned around and looked at the kunai embedded into the wall behind her.

Sakura made a few quick hand signs and disappeared into a wind of cherry blossoms. Once inside, the enemy will not be able to use any jutsu. She encircled one of the guards and swung some senbon needles in his direction. They were easily deflected by his armor. 'Shit!'

Sakura dispelled the jutsu and landed as much distance between them as the walls would allow. She reached behind her back and pulled out a six-sided shuriken. She flung it towards him with immense force. Just as the blades were about to make contact, the guard pulled out a katana and deflected the blow.

"Just die already! You're wasting my time!"

The man let out a bone-trembling chuckle that would make the boogie-man whimper in fear, "you're gonna have to try harder than that, _cupcake_!"

Sakura growled at her new nickname. She would kill this bastard if it was the last thing she did. She took a deep breath to control herself before checking on Itachi. One of the guards were already on the floor, bleeding from the ears. His face was twisted in horror; eyes bulging, mouth hanging open as; if silently screaming his lungs out. Tsukuyomi. Itachi and the other guards we no where to be found.

**One down--three to go!**

She once again focused her attention on her own enemy. "Well your buddy over there didn't put up much of a fight…" Sakura taunted. The mans lips curled over his teeth in rage. "…or maybe he was just another weakling like the rest of you." Sakura smirked as the man ran towards her head-on. She quickly drew back a fist and smashed he guys face in, sending him flying back against the wall. She walked over to him and crouched down to meet his eyes. "Are you gonna let yourself get beat by a girl with pink hair? Pussy. Get he fuck up now so I can kick your ass!"

He winced as she screamed the last part in his ear. He arouse with some difficulty. Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt in a tight fist and lifted him against the wall he was previously laying against. His feet here now dangling in mid-air as he struggled against her solid grip. In her free hand, Sakura gathered chakra in her index and middle fingers and shaped the visible chakra into a long point. She raised her chakra-scalpel to his neck. "Tell me everything you know about Orochimaru or else," she demanded.

The grungy looking man smirked. "No," he said.

Sakura pulled him back from the wall and slammed him against it again in emphasis. A crater was formed behind the mans back as he coughed up blood. "Now isn't the time to be playing 'hero' douche-bag!"

All of a sudden, Sakura felt herself being pushed back by an invisible force; wind. She crashed into the wall behind her, bringing it down with her. She make an effort to rise, but struggled as she felt a shooting pain in her ribs. 'Broken ribs…' She would need to conserve her chakra for later. Her opponent charged forward with his katana in hand. Sakura thought for a moment and came up with an effective idea.

Right as the blade ascended to slash down into her shoulder, she jumped as fast as she could to dodge the lethal blade. She secretly placed five exploding tags into the metal to conceal it for now.

This only engaged the man more as he began slashing around carelessly trying to catch her as she jumped swiftly to avoid impact. She jumped in the shadows and cast a replacement jutsu. Sakura hid as she watch her clone run in front of the guy, only to have him drive the cold blade through her abdomen. There was a puff of smoke as Sakura made a hand-sign to blow the paper bombs up. There was a _BANG!_ that would have made Deidara proud, followed by sharp, metal shards flying in every direction.

Sakura repelled the incoming shards with a kunai. A loud, painful yell could be heard not too far away. As the smoke cleared, Sakura noticed that her enemy had strips of metal sticking out from both of his eyes. Blood was rushing down his face, streaming down armor, and dripping on the floor.

**Put that bitch out of his misery. He's annoying.**

Sakura didn't reject as she walked over to the crouching man. She kneeled down to come to his eye level. Her face was cold and free of emotions and she took both hands and forced the metal deeper into his eyes and through his skull; into his brain. She got up calmly and left him to die.

* * *

If it wasn't for the alcohol running through her bloodstream, Sakura would not even be able to walk down the long halls in search for Itachi. The downside of alcohol: blood thinner. Her ribs were broken and she was bleeding like no tomorrow.

Sakura stumbled down the dark hall. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Every time she inhaled she could hear this gurgling sound. 'Great. One of the ribs must have punctured one of my lungs.' She pondered on the thought of healing it or conserving her chakra to help Itachi. The thoughts were interrupted when she doubled over hacking up blood. 'Seems like I don't have a choice.'

Sakura built up chakra and let the warm sensation flow over her lungs. She let the chakra wrap around the broken rib that caused the damage, and put it back in place while mending the bone together in place. 'This should help for now. I can fix the rest later.'

There was a sharp, blood curdling scream coming from a short distance. Itachi. Sakura gathered herself and sprinted down the hall and hung a right. She found herself in a large circular room with Itachi and the two guards that were left. Itachi looked a little beat up. Blood soaked his red and black cloak that was torn in several places. His breathing was slightly faster than usual; something only a medic would notice.

One of the guards was on the floor bleeding profusely out of his chest. His head was attached to his neck only by a few measly layers of tattered flesh. Green eyes gazed upon the other guard. He had no major wounds, but he was holding his left arm as if it were broken. He must be a real match for Itachi.

In a flash, both men lunged at each other. Itachi gripped a kunai tight in his bloodied hand. His opponent's hand transformed into a long pointed blade.

Sakura sat back and watched the fight, still safely hidden. Itachi wasn't moving like he should be. He kept missing his target clumsily. The guards seemed to have the upper hand in this battle. He swiftly moved in a circle around Itachi. He flashed above him and descended, blade first. Itachi couldn't move fast enough as the metallic blade pierced his arm. He faltered back clutching his arm. His eyes flashed towards Sakura's direction. Sakura knew that was her cue to step in, and she gladly took it.

Sakura jumped in front of Itachi and glared daggers at the guard, who was now smirking. "Well this should be interesting," the man growled. Sakura just stood with her arms crossed against her chest looking annoyed. She wanted him to underestimate her. "From the looks of you, it looks like my partner lost to a girl," with that being said the man roared into laughter.

Sakura took this as an opportunity to catch him off guard. She bend her knee up slightly. Itachi took this as a sign to run. Her smirk growing wider, she tapped her heel to the floor. In a split second the ground separated beneath the guard. He stumbled but jumped out of the way just in time. Sakura was there waiting for him.

He turned around, sensing her presence, and met a chakra-infused fist. The man went flying through the air. Itachi shot up and kicked the guard with enough force to send him flying down towards Sakura's miniature earthquake.

Sakura landed next to Itachi. She met his gaze and silently asked him a question. He nodded in approval. Sakura raised her foot once again and tapped the sole of her foot lightly to the floor. The giant split in the ground slammed closed, crushing the man to pieces as blood squirted up between the thin cracks like a small fountain.

Sakura turned to Itachi, "Are you ok?"

"I'm more worried about you," he said as he looked her up and down. Sakura followed his gaze.

Blood was caked thick on her milky skin, slowly dripping down her legs. She had a gaping wound in her side that she didn't notice until now. The front of her shirt was torn and she had no idea where her cloak went. She was taken by shock when she felt Itachi's thumb touched the side of her lips. He drew his hand back and Sakura noticed red liquid smeared on his digit. He looked at her quizzically.

"Oh it's just a punctured lung, no need to worry about it," she said sheepishly. Itachi just raised an elegant eyebrow. "Look, can we just get the damn scroll and get the fuck out of here? You Don't look so hot either."

**Uh. Yeah he does.**

'Shut up that's not what I meant!'

Itachi just stood emotionless looking at her. She sighed and grabbed his wrist, running in a random direction. "This isn't the right way, you know."

Sakura spun around. Clearly pissed off. "Well then show me where the fucking right way is!"

Itachi twisted his wrist in a fluid motion and grabbed her hand. Sakura slightly blushed at the contact. They were now running in the direction of Sakura's first battle.

* * *

They weren't running for very long when they reached a thick wall. Itachi paused before it and turned towards his partner-in-crime. Sakura stepped forward and lightly tapped her index finger to the wall. It crumbled into a million tiny pieces. There before them…was the scroll.

Itachi grabbed it and stuffed it into his cloak. "We must get out of here as soon as possible. You run ahead. I have to finish something here."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"The safest place you can find."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

Itachi smirked, "don't worry, I'll find you." And then he disappeared into the darkness .

* * *

_Pant. Pant._

Sakura was racing though the woods…or what was left of it anyway. The ground was laced with tree stubs and broken branches. Leaves delicately coated the bare earth and danced behind Sakura as she flew by. She didn't know where she was headed to. There were no trees to provide shelter and she was surrounded by darkness. The full moon was the only source of light. It frosted the earth with a pallid, silky blanket. Giving her the power to see in the dark.

The effect of the alcohol was running out. She began to feel every inch of pain in her body. This was wearing her out - she would have to stop soon. A light bulb went off in her head. She stopped by a gigantic boulder that looked like it was just tossed around. She made hand-signs before sliding underground as smooth as a snake. When she found the bottom of the rock, she tapped it. The inside of the rock turned to grabble as it hollowed out. She resurfaced and made an entrance. 'This should be enough for now,' Sakura mumbled while placing a genjutsu on her newly made hideout. She laid down on the hard bedrock and slowly built up chakra, waiting for her partner's return. Her muscles ached and twitched due to the lactic acid buildup. This was going to be a long night. [_Tema-sama was here!_]

* * *

Sakura woke up, inpatient, to birds chirping in the distance.

'Why are birds out at night?'

**Uhh helloooooooo **_**rock**_**…**

Sakura let out a very unfeminine groan while she stretched her tight muscles. Her whole body ached. On the plus side, she had all her chakra back.

She turned over, expecting to find Itachi so she could heal him first, but all that was in view was dark, empty air. Sakura broke out in a panic.

"What the fuck is happening?!" she began to yell silently to herself, "He was supposed to be here by now. Great! Now what the hell do I do?"

**Breathe.**

The kunoichi took a deep breath in and released, clearing out her mind so she could think straight. 'Ok. Ok. Nothing to worry about. He probably didn't find me because this is the best freaking hideout of all time, and I'm just too awesome for him to keep up with…'

**Or he's dead.**

'That's not even a possibility. He's an _Uchiha_. They're like…invincible.' She tried convincing herself while sending the warm chakra to her more serious wounds. Thankfully her lung was completely healed by now.

Sakura raised from her sitting position, numerous bones cracking into place, and exited the cave. Her nerves were gone and she, once again, swung into 'ninja mode'.

**MISSION: SAVE THE HELPLESS UCHIHA FROM AN EMBARESSING DEATH!

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please :]**


	9. Eye of the Wind

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy.**

**p.s. there might be a little bit of religious suggestion in here…I'm not religious myself, but I don't mean to offend anyone that might be.**

**Chapter 9: Eye of the Wind**

Sakura had been retracing her steps. Carefully examining the terrain for any sight of a tattered and bloody Itachi. She could feel a wave a nostalgia crash into her while she awaited her arrival at Orochimaru's hideout. Her heart rate was sky-rocketing and her senses were super-sensitive.

What would she do if he is dead? Carry his pathetic body over to headquarters and then tell Pein that she left him to, pretty much, die? This thought was only pissing her off more. She would not feel ashamed or guilty just because of a stupid weasel-boy. It would be a stab to her pride.

Eyes widening in realization, Sakura came to an immediate stop. Something didn't feel right. There was something missing. Wasn't she supposed to have reached Orochimaru's hideout by now? She swiftly whipped out her handy-dandy kunai in preparation. There was dead silence as Sakura was ready for another battle, but nothing happened. Without dropping her guard, she glanced around at the scorched earth.

Everything was burned to ashes. The ground cracked beneath her feet. Sakura looked around with wide, astounded eyes. The dead bodies from the previous battle turned to dust; dancing in the wind. What would happen if Itachi was caught in the fire? Who started it anyway? And who the hell had enough energy to extinguish it?

Sakura called her chakra into her eyes. The warn sensation stung her eyes. She can't keep chakra in there for long or else she'd end up like Itachi. With her new enhanced eyes she could see every burned ember in a new, crisp light. She say something black and red in the distance covered by a thick tree trunk.

'Itachi.'

She sent the chakra from her eyes, into her feet as she sprinted over to the worn cloth. Sure enough, it was Itachi's cloak…but no Itachi.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU GONE, ASSHOLE?!" Sakura threw herself down on the ground in exasperation. She was not about to search miles and miles for him. Who knows what direction he even went!

A cool breeze blew by breathing a soft moan. A masculine moan. A moan that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The pink-haired kunoichi stood up in a flash. Her emerald eyes were wide with excitement and anticipation. The breeze breathed the same moan again, only this time it sounded faintly like her name. Sakura took off in a rush, twisting the whispered words in all sorts of directions.

'I hope I'm not too late…'

The moans increased in volume. "Itachi," she breathed back.

She was answered with a sigh of relief. Sakura skidded to a stop and looked around for any signs of disembodied limbs, or blood, or even squashed insides; anything that would lead her to his direction!

Her eyes frantically moved back and forth, not missing a single movement. Why do I care about him this much? He means nothing to me. Just another partner.

**You're in denial, girl.**

'How can I be in denial when there's nothing there? No feelings.'

**Just forget about the whole 'no sex with co-workers' rule. They're just suggestions after all. Just let your mind be free of thought. Your heart will find him.**

'That is the most mushy thing you have ever said.'

_Silence_.

Sakura gave up fighting and listened to her Inner for once. She look a deep breath and organized her mind. Sorting out all the unnecessary data that she did no longer need. Soon all the useless memory and information vanished. All that was left was the darkness of her mind. Sakura inhaled through her nose, and exhales through her mouth. She was in deep meditation. All she focused on was Itachi.

Then, all of a sudden something clicked. Like she found her lost needle in a random haystack. She knew where he is. She found Itachi, but she never saw the image in her head. She just _knew_.

Mind still blank, Sakura let her body take control. She could feel the wind sting her flesh with the intense speed. She could feel the tree branches slap her in the face. She could even feel the warm liquid well up in the shallow cuts. Then she saw ebony strands taking the wind's form.

Sakura snapped back to reality. She approached the silky black strands. She recognized it as hair. _His_ hair. 'Finally.'

* * *

**ITACHI**

Everything was black. I could feel the darkness enfold me. Is this what it feels like to die? I don't mind it so much. It's peaceful. Relaxing. Like floating on a cloud after a big weight as been lifted off your shoulder. I feel whole. Complete. My body is numb and I'm in total euphoria.

Did I just see pink? I hate that colour. But it's the colour of Sakura's hair. I must be hallucinating. That's the only time I seem to not mind it. Sakura. She looks much better without that stupid disguise. My eyes seem to be drawn to her form. Whenever I would look at her, a sensation would run through my body and I would think of all these things I could do to her. She has me trapped like a prisoner.

After she left last night, or last week. I don't know how long I've been like this. And it blows my mind that I'm still alive. How the fuck did I manage that? After I started the fire, my right eye felt like it had burned to a crisp. I remember feeling a river of warm blood spill down my face. I didn't dare open my eye. I didn't want it to pop out.

With rest, I slowly gained chakra. Even of it was a little, it would keep me alive…for now. A breeze rolled by and I heard a soft cry. Sakura? Is that you? I tried answering back but all I could manage was a rough moan. I tried to call her name. I managed to choke it out. I don't think she heard that. [tema-sama was here]

I was slipping in and out of consciousness. All I wanted to do was to see her face one more time. To smell her sweet scent. I want to hold her and never let her go. I guess being so near to death brought out my unconscious desires. I'm pathetic.

My ears are ringing like chimes in the wind. Through the blur that blocked my vision in my left eye, I saw pink. The same pastel colour of her hair. The gentle breeze carried her scent through my nose, making it tingle. My heart sped up and I began to gash for air. It was so hard to breath. Like something was lodged in my throat. I felt a warm sensation that numbed my body.

Sakura…

I must have spoken it unconsciously because she looked up and said, "shut up." What a nice way to greet someone that was dying. But that was Sakura. Her mood swings were extreme. Completely off-the-wall. But that's what made her, her. And I loved it. I loved every bit of her and I didn't know why.

"Move," she said.

I did.

I was standing like a drunk man. My head was spinning. She slung my arm around her shoulders and supported my weight with her petite arm around my waist. "Can you walk?," she asked.

I don't know. I hope I could. It would suck if I was temporarily paralyzed. She would have to carry me and that wouldn't look right. I moved my legs. Pain. She noticed this. She notices everything. With her free hand, she grabbed something out of her pouch. It looked like a syringe. I hate needles. She bit off the cap with her teeth and stabbed me in the thigh. What a bitch.

What a smart bitch. I regained feeling and started to walk with her. The pain was gone but I felt tingly with every step. She gripped me tighter as we took a giant leap into the air.

* * *

**SAKURA**

He needs to rest. He got fucked up pretty bad by his own jutsu. What a dumbass. I take him to my little hideout and lay him down. He's barely conscious. I took off his tattered cloak and something fell. The scroll. I almost forgot. I rolled up the cloak and put it under his head. I wonder what's in the scroll that was _so _important. Maybe I can take just take a little peek…

I extended my hand toward the rolled up parchment. Itachi must have known what I was thinking because he let out a warning growl. I retreated my hand and let the scroll be. There were more important things to worry about now.

I made my way toward the pathetic ninja. Half his face is caked in blood. I didn't see any open would so I assumed it was his eye. Stupid jutsu. Stupid man. Has he no common sense?

The healing process of him eyes in going to be tedious. It's going to be long and require a shit load of concentration and chakra. This may take more than a day.

**He'll be fine after just one session. He needs to man up.**

So true.

* * *

**ITACHI**

I woke up to darkness. Am I blind already? This can't be happening. I thought I had at least five more years. There goes my life as a ninja. I'd be better off dead now. There's no point in living if you can't see the world. Plus I doubt Akatsuki will let me live. To them I'll be useless. And I know too much for them to just let me walk away. They'll kill me. They'll kill me good. I'd be better off doing it myself.

I concentrate on kinesthesia. My muscles don't ache as much as before. I turned my head and saw rays of light. Am I dead? Is this my "light at the end of the tunnel"? I turned my body more but there was a weight on my chest and a familiar, sweet scent. I raised my hand and gently wove my fingers through her hair. If I am dead, then this must be heaven.

But I won't be going to heaven.

Then why is she here? Had God taken pity on me and sent me an angel? Will she save me from the depths of Hell?

No. I have no angel.

And I need to find a new God.

Just then, I felt movement. Tiny fists grabbed onto the clothing on my chest. Her hair whipped against my face as she flung her head side-to-side. She seemed to be moaning incoherent words. My hand moved up to caress her cheek. Her movements ceased and her mouth became motionless. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and I felt them watch me.

She breathed my name.

I asked her where we are.

"A hollowed rock," she said.

Smart girl. Very clever. The light that's creeping in must be from outside. The sun is rising and it slowly became more bright. I can see her emerald eyes clearly now. So I'm not dead after all.

…Wait.

If I'm not dead then I'm not supposed to be able to see anything right now. What's going on? Did she heal my eyes as well? How did she get that much chakra? I looked in her eyes. She looks drained. She seemed to hear my thoughts because she answered my unsaid question. "I fixed you up. You're eyes were burnt from the massive amounts of chakra. I wasn't sure I would be able to heal your right eye. It was fried. Your vision might be blurry for now. I can always fix it another…"

I cut her off. "Don't worry about it."

She blushed lightly, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Itachi and Sakura walked through the school grounds towards the Akatsuki base, where a strong vibe of chakra was being omitted. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Pein's mad."

Sakura looked up at him with big beautiful eyes. "Something bad must have happened."

They reached the base and followed the proper procedure to get in. Everyone was gathered around a large, rectangular table. Pein was seated at the head. He had a scowl on his reddened face. His arms folded across his chest and his eyes were closed as if he were concentrating. Konan was seated next to him rubbing his arm in an attempt to calm him.

At the sound of their entrance, Pein's eyes shot open and his voice bellowed, "did you at least retrieve the goddamn scroll?!"

"Yes," Itachi spoke calmly.

"Good. Everyone may now leave. I need to think." Pein turned towards his beloved, "Konan, would you mind leaving me to myself for tonight." They stared into each others eyes for a moment with small smiles carved into their faces. They each gave a quick squeeze to their interlocking hands and parted to their separate rooms.

Sakura turned to Itachi, but he was no where to be seen.

Damn weasel went ninja on us!

Sakura released a sigh and made her way toward her room she shared with Konan. She found Konan laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't notice Sakura's presence until she shut the door behind her, causing Konan to jump slightly at the unexpected noise.

Sakura gave her a flat look. Konan began to explain in rapid words. "Well first off, Tobi didn't come back from the mission. At first we thought he was dead but I couldn't find him anywhere. Then Pein flipped shit and said we should just head back. He looked like he knew something. The whole way back he didn't say shit. Murder was pretty much spilling out of his body. So when we got back, he told us that we had been betrayed and blah blah blah. Then he said something about 'being prepared' or some shit. It's a good thing you got the dammed scroll or else we would have been fucked."

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly at the notion of being betrayed. She was drowning in a sea of anger and turned around to punch the wall, which crumbles to dust beneath her powerful fist.

Great. Now we don't have a wall. Good job, baka.

Konan stared at the falling dust in a trance. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sakura stormed out of the room and headed to Itachi's. she wasn't sure which room it was so she tried a random door. She knocked softly. When there was no sign that anyone was there, she silently cracked open the door to see Deidara braiding his hair in front of a mirror. She backed up at the sight and closed the door a little less quietly. That was a sight she never wants to see again. Apparently her un-stealthy movement caused Deidara to open the door and give her a questioning look with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Um…you wouldn't happen to know where…Itachi's room is, do you?" she choked out sheepishly.

The blonde stared at her for a moment before replying, "uh, yeah, his room is the next one down, hmm"

"Thanks, Deidara." Sakura turned on her heel and took a step before being stopped by Deidara's voice.

"Uh, Sakura. It would be awesome if you told no one what you just saw."

Sakura smiled. "Of course not, unless you give me a reason for blackmail. See you later!"

"NANI?"

Sakura made her way into Itachi's room without knocking. Big mistake. She hoped he wasn't naked or anything.

**You know you wanna see it.**

_Not Kisame…_

Luckily, he was laying down reading a book. She heard running water so she guessed Kisame was in the shower.

"Gomen, Itachi…umm…I need to ask you a question."

"And this couldn't wait two seconds for you to knock?" he said, clearly annoyed.

Sakura blushed. "Well actually it's pretty important." Itachi stood up, putting his book down, and glided towards her. They were inches apart and she would have loved to take a step back, but no one must hear this conversation. "You see, I was talking to Konan about what happened with Pein," she paused to make sure she wasn't being heard, and continued in a lower voice, "it seems that Tobi has betrayed us."

She looked up to see his reaction. It was quick, but clear none the less. Shock, worry, and…fear? "How do you know this?" he asked in a sandpaper-like voice.

"Itachi. He never came back from the mission and he was no where to be seen." His eyes were glazed over by angst. He definitely knows something. "Itachi…what do you know?"

He turned his head and mumbles a name that she had never heard. "Madara."

She looked at him with confusion and opened her mouth to ask who it was but was interrupted at the sound of a door opening. Out came the blue shark-boy clad in only a towel. Sakura's eyes traveled from his face, to his toned body, and back up to his face again. Kisame smirked, "like what you see?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way out the door. She heard Kisame mumbling about interrupting something.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Seduction

**CHAPTER TEN: SEDUCTION**

Jade orbs lazily revealed their beauty, glistening in the morning light. Sakura let out a prolonged yawn as she stretched her body from last nights sleep. She blinked a couple times, slowly adjusting to the light. She turned on her side to face Konan's empty bed. 'Wonder where she went off to.' Sakura swung her long legs over the bed to stand up and headed to the shower to do her morning ritual.

When she dried herself off, Sakura realized there was a note on Konan's bed. It read:

_Sakura-_

_Sorry I didn't wait for you._

_Pein said you would need more sleep._

_Everyone's left for school._

_Itachi's probably waiting downstairs for you,_

_so hurry your ass up and get ready!_

_-Konan_

Sakura sighed and made her way downstairs. There, at the end of the stair well waiting for her, was Itachi. She let a small smile escape upon seeing him. He nodded in acknowledgment and they walked together in a comfortable silence to school.

* * *

Sakura made her way to first period alone. As she strolled to the back of the room to find her best friend, she felt something slide into her back pocket. She turned around to find Sasuke staring at her with a 'keep your mouth shut' expression on his face. She got the hint and turned back around.

"Hey Koko!"

"Hey Saku! Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the extra needed sleep." the truth was, she didn't sleep well at all. Sakura woke up several times during the night due to never-ending ;nightmares of the battlefield and a nearly dead Itachi. Sure she's seen worse. She had even done worse. But something about seeing Itachi in the arms of death brought on an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

**It's called "love". Maybe you've heard of it?**

_I do not 'love' him._

**That can change.**

_Whatever._

She saw Sasuke staring at her from the corner of his eyes, waiting for something. That's when she recalled the folded up paper in her back pocket. Very discretely, she slipped her hand in her pocket and felt a tiny piece of paper. She slipped it out unnoticed and began to read.

_Sakura, do not make any_

_Reaction to what I'm about to_

_Say. I know why you skipped_

_School with my brother. And_

_I'm warning you to stop._

Sakura crumbled the note up in her hand and stood to dispose of the ball of paper. On the way back to her seat, she glanced at Sasuke as if saying, 'try me'. At this Sasuke scowled. Sakura challenged him with a smirk.

_Stupid kid. He doesn't know anything._

* * *

The bell rang and Sakura and Konan made their way into the hall.

"Sakura, I smell something really bad," hinted Konan.

Sakura followed along, "Smells like a dirty pig!"

Both girls snickered as they were approached by five, smutty-looking girls. The biggest grimy one led the way, swinging her hips to over exaggerate her figure and flipping her platinum blonde hair in a conceded way.

**That bitch from the hotel would fit right in with this heard of cattle.**

_Yeah. Too bad she's obsessed with the wrong brother._

Sakura stepped forward, matching Ino's stance. Their bodies a centimeter apart; their noses barely toughing. "Move it, forehead!" The pig's high pitched, annoying voice came.

"Pig," Sakura spat while shoving her back into her mini heard.

Ino whipped out a senbon dripping in a purple poison and threw it in Sakura's direction. The long, thin needle barely visible as it sped towards her. Sakura quickly deflected it with her own senbon.

Sakura then took out a kunai, only the top visible by the long sleeve of her cloak. This went by unnoticed by Ino, but a pair of crimson eyes predicted her movements. Itachi appeared behind Sakura, gripping her wrist that squeezed the sharp bladed object, while Pein stepped in front of Konan. "Over protective asshole," she heard her blue-haired friend mutter. Sakura could feel the other members hidden in the crowd that had formed.

Interest sparked in the blonde's eyes upon seeing the elder Uchiha. She put on a seductive smirk. "That's cute to have your boyfriend step in for you." Ino stepped forward and linked her slender arm with Itachi's. "Now if he were with me on the other hand, he wouldn't have to worry about protecting me from a slut like you." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the suggestion in the blonde's voice.

"Oh yes he would," Sakura said as the sharp end of her kunai made contact with Ino's arm.

"Bitch!" she yelled as Sakura just smiled innocently.

_Oops!_

"Sorry, it slipped."

Ino raised a fist with three long blades between her fingers. She swung with lightning speed. There was a flash of black and the blades embedded themselves into a hard surface. Ino's eyes went wide with fear as she looked up into pink irises.

Hidan glared down at her. He grabbed her wrist violently. Cracks echoed through the air and Ino winced in pain. He yanked her, now broken, wrist from his chest. The blades slid out of his body. He didn't flinch even when blood drenched the front of his cloak. He threw her arm to the side. "Fucking psycho bitch." He turned around and left calmly.

Ino still stared at the small puddle of blood on the floor from where Hidan once stood. Her face was frozen in shock and fear. Her followers had very similar facial expressions. The bell rang, waking Ino from her reverie. Her eyes slowly averted to Sakura's emotionless face. She stood up straight, collecting herself and left without a sound.

…**wow.** Even Inner was lost for words.

Sakura turned towards Itachi. He still had a scowl on his charming face. Still looking at him she said, "Konan, you ready to go?" Itachi looked down at Sakura. They both stared in each others empty eyes; searching for their own hidden answers.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Konan and Sakura skipped next period to hang outside. Sakura was grateful that she would be missing art. She didn't want to get stoned with questions by Deidara and Sasori about what happened earlier. Plus, Sasuke was in that class. She really didn't want to come in contact with him at all.

Gym was hell. Konan and Sakura were standing under the shower heads talking.

"I still don't understand. Why the fuck would he take the hit for you?"

Sakura was wondering the same thing. Is he really that reckless? Sure he's immortal, but still. Sakura shrugged her shoulders at the question. She watched the warm water spiral into the drain between her bare feet. She didn't know if she should be pissed at him for protecting her against something she could handle. Did he think she was too weak?

"Well if he wants to disembody himself, let him. One day Kakuzo will be like, 'fuck this shit, you're on your own' and just leave his head five years kilometers away from the rest of him body."

Sakura smirked and walked through the humid steam with Konan. They got dressed as quick as possible and snuck out one of the back doors before the bell rang.

The pair walked through the empty halls of the school in a relaxing silence. Sakura looked in the occupied classrooms as they passed by. Visions of her and Ten Ten flashed through her mind. She saw themselves cutting class, playing pranks on the teachers, and picking on their classmates at the academy. She missed the old times with her former friend.

Sakura looked down, suddenly finding the floor so interesting.

Konan noticed this and spoke for the first time. "So that was a strange class. Did you notice how Hidan didn't talk to anyone? Fuckin weird." Sakura looked up and Konan could see her emerald eyes freeze over as she stared at her with a blank face. Konan changed the subject. "At least that blonde bitch didn't bother us. Although I wish you would beat her ass to a pulp."

Sakura giggled lightly, her mind still elsewhere. "I would love to someday."

They were both in one of the back halls of the school. They slowed their pace as they made their way to a row of lockers. Konan pressed her back against the thin, cold metal and slid down until she was sitting. Sakura took in a deep breath and sighed. She pressed her back against the lockers and closed her eyes.

After a short moment, Sakura noticed a small, suppressed noise come from her blue-haired friends throat. Sakura dropped to her knees. Konan's eyes were wide with horror and her breathing was quick and shallow. Her body shook in fear ever now and again.

Genjutsu.

Sakura shook Konan's shoulders lightly and called her name. She tried staying calm and wouldn't let herself freak out. She punched her arm and heard a snap. The pain still didn't clear the genjutsu.

"She can't hear you," came a deep and familiar voice. Sakura jumped to her feet in surprise. Her eyes darkened and she was about to yell something out when the voice intercepted her. "Don't worry she's in a genjutsu." Yeah like that's supposed to reassure her. Sasuke stepped out from the shadow of a distant corner and approached Sakura slowly. "We need to talk," he said as soon as he was close enough to feel the anger radiate off her person.

"I have nothing to say to you," she stated coldly. 'How could I not free her from the genjutsu? Damn Uchiha and his stupid Uchiha powers. I'll gouge that sharingan right out of his skull. I'd like to see how useful he would be then.'

"Well I have something to say to you, so you better listen." he was standing a few steps in front of her. "I know you and Akatsuki destroyed Orochimaru's lair. You'll be in big trouble if you don't cut the shit."

'How did he know?'

**Stalker.**

Sakura closed the distance between them. "Mind your own business and get her out of your stupid mind games," she demanded pointing to Konan, who was now holding her head and rocking back and forth in torture.

Sasuke looked at her dead in the eyes. "No." Sakura pulled a fistful of malice back before attempting to punch him. He caught her fist with great force and pushed her flush against the wall. She squirmed against his death grip. Sasuke pressed his body against hers to keep her still. He could feel her heart pound against his chest, and her curves along his body.

"I'll give you an ultimatum, Sakura." She rolled her eyes. "Die, or become my personal spy."

Sakura looked at him in disgust. If he didn't have her in such a tight hold then she would slice his guts out. "Now why the fuck would I want to do that?"

Sasuke smirked and let a deep chuckle escape his lips. He bent his head down. Their cheeks pressed against each other. "Because I want you." Sasuke's lips brushed her earlobe sensually. Sakura stiffened. Sasuke's smug smirk grew as he formulated an idea. He let his lips graze along the sensitive side of her neck. Her body shuddered. When his hungry lips reached the base of her neck, he began trailing sweet kisses along her tender skin. He almost had her where he wanted her. Be bit down. A feminine moan of pleasure echoed in his ear. Gently, he massaged his tongue over the now sore area.

Another moan.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head. His lips hovered over hers. The kiss was chaste at first. Then it got more extreme as both individuals joined in.

They pulled apart and looked back and forth in each others eyes.

All of a sudden Sasuke fell to the floor unconscious. Sakura jerked her head up to see the red sharingan.

And once again he saved her from him.

But from the heated feeling in her core she didn't know whether to kill him or thank him.

Itachi walked toward her. Anger and lust sparkled in his eyes. He Didn't bother hiding his emotions this time, and Sakura could read his body like an open book. His strides were confident and hasty. His jaw clenched but his body appeared relaxed. He had had enough of his younger brother touching her and undressing her with his eyes. It was his turn now.

He grabbed her wrist tightly and they disappeared in a gust of generated wind.

* * *

When they reappeared they were in a bedroom. Before Sakura could study her surroundings, Itachi stepped towards her. She took several steps back and found herself falling backward onto a soft mattress.

'How do I get myself in these predicaments?'

**Luck.**

Itachi hovered over her body. His eyes were intense and his body pressed against hers. Sakura gasped softly as he poked her thigh. She didn't have any time to think as his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was not like the one they shared before. Now it was more lustful and demanding. His right hand grabbed her waist as he deepened the kiss. She raised her arms to link them around his neck. Her slender fingers made their way into his jet black hair.

He began caressing her body as she moaned in approval. He broke the kiss to continue down her throat and traveled to her collar bone. He nibbled on the sensitive areas and self the body under his arch her back and press herself even harder against his body. His long fingers fumbles with the button on her tight jeans. Once the barrier was cleared, he set to work on her shirt.

Sakura was in a daze as her shirt came over her head, leaving her exposed in her black, laced bra. She moaned as his lips found hers once again. Sakura knew how far this would go. She wasn't a virgin. Actually she had been around the block a few times. Missions got lonely and things happened when there was just two bored ninja that happened to be physically attracted to each other. Usually they were just one night stands and didn't mean anything. But being here and engaging in these activities with Itachi made her feel different. Attached somehow. Like they were meant to do this.

Itachi's hand traveled to her pants once again. Slowly, almost teasingly, he ran his finger between her underwear and her skin. This sent shivers down her spine. Sakura sat up and ripped Itachi's shirt off. She gazed at his perfect, toned abdomen, gently gliding her fingertips over the ridges between the tight muscle. She faintly heard a moan as Itachi leaned over her once again. With both hands, he tugged off both their jeans and carelessly tossed them to the floor.

Feeling the need for dominance, Sakura slid beneath Itachi and flipped their bodies so that she was now on top. With a seductive smirk, she slid off his boxers and gently grasped his hardened member. She stroked him slowly at first, and then quickened her pace. Itachi leaned forward and discarded her underwear and snapped off her bra.

He flipped them so that they were in the original positions. He positioned himself between her legs, but decided to tease her a little more. He bent down and kissed her passionately while sliding two fingers inside her. She moaned against his lips and he took that as a sign to continue. He massaged her inner walls, pumping in and out. She arched her back against him and flicked out her tongue asking for entrance, which he willingly granted. Sakura sighed into his mouth as their tongues rolled against each other in a daring dance.

Itachi felt Sakura's warm juices spill out from within. Sliding out his fingers, he replaced them with something else. As he penetrated her, she flung her head back and dug her nails into his back, drawing blood. Itachi moaned from the sensation of her inner walls surrounding him. He attacked her neck roughly. He has always been quit the masochist.

Sensual moans escaped from both members as their hot bodies rocked against each others in synchrony. Neither wanting this to end.

* * *

**Well here it is. Sorry for the long update - been busy. Hope you all like it! And feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. REVIEW!!**


	11. Research

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know how I'm doing so far and if I sould change//add something.**

**CHAPTER 11: RESEARCH**

Sakura woke up after her short nap. She felt strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist. Turning, she saw Itachi's half-lidded eyes gaze into hers sleepily. She smiled genuinely at him and he returned a small smile.

"Hungry?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Starving," was her reply.

Sakura rolled off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the hot water all the way up in the shower and gingerly stepped in. The hot droplets burned her skin, turning it red. It felt good. After washing herself, she stepped out into the steamy room. Fumbling blindly for a towel, she wrapped it securely around her body and opened the door. She stepped out and steam tumbled out behind her.

She locked eyes immediately with Itachi. He stood up and walked towards her. Their eyes never parting. Staring intently. His footsteps approaching closer closer closer. He walked passed her and into the bathroom. His gaze still attached until the door blocked their vision.

* * *

"Well, well,well. Look who decided to show up?" Kisame had a smug look masking his face, "so what were you two up to?"

"Mind your fucking business!" Konan's startling voice intimidated the blue nin into silence while hitting him in the back of the head.

"Sorry we're late. So what's for dinner?" Sakura took a seat with a large smile displayed across her face, looking at her blue-haired friend.

"FISH!"

* * *

After dinner, Sakura and Konan went to one of the many training fields to spar. Just before one of Konan's papers could reach her, she concentrated chakra into her fist and slammed her glowing hand into the earth before her.

The earth separated into deep cracks. As Konan prepared her next attack, there was a cry of pain. Both oddly coloured heads snapped into the direction of the noise, each drawing out kunai and slowly approaching. The clamor came from one of the deep fissures that Sakura had created. Each kunoichi dropped into a fighting stance and waited for an attack.

Blonde hair rose slowly to the ground. His deep blue eyes showed that he was scarred shitless, like he was caught doing something he was not supposed to do. Once the beautiful cobalt eyes landed on Konan, he revealed his full self.

All Sakura could do was gape at the boy.

There, standing before them bleeding from deep gashes in his flesh, was Naruto, the blonde dobe from class. Sasuke's friend.

This could not be good.

Konan saw the confused look on Sakura's face. "Remember this loud-mouth idiot from class? Well meet our secret weapon."

**What the fuck is going on!?**

"'Secret weapon'?" Sakura looked skeptical about all this. She didn't quite understand what the Akatsuki wanted from this knucklehead. What can he do that is so vital?

"Well, you see how there is conflict amongst Akatsuki and Sasuke? Pein is suspicious about him after seeing him on several occasions during missions to Orochimaru's. So he figured he needed to keep rank on the little fucker. He decided that a spy was needed, but not just any spy, someone who Sasuke was close to. So they picked this little shit. I have no idea why."

"Hey I have great talent you don't even know about. Just wait till you see my new jutsu!" Naruto defended.

"Why were you under the ground? I could have killed you! You really are as dumb as you look!" Sakura retorted.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well I didn't want anyone to see me coming over here, so I took a shortcut under the training grounds. That's how I usually travel undetected I didn't know you guys would be here."

Sakura sighed. "So what did you come here for?"

"I need to talk to Leader. You and Itachi were not alone on the way back from your mission."

That's when it clicked.

"_I know what you did…you better cut the shit"_

'So that's what he meant by that.'

"How long has Sasuke been keeping rank on Akatsuki?"

"About three years. He knows more than you probably do." Naruto said, answering her question. "And he wants revenge on your associate." Naruto looked unswervingly in Sakura's eyes while saying this. She knew there was a supressede meaning hiding in his words, but she could not figure it out.

'What would Sasuke want with Itachi. Sure they're brothers, but they don't even communicate at all.'

* * *

"What the fuck is up with you and Itachi?" Sakura asked Sasuke one day in school. After running to cauch up with him they were now walking through the hectic halls together side by side. She needed to know why Sasuke wants revenge on it could be fixed and they will no longer be rivals?

Sasuke looked annoyed at her question and stupidly chose to ignore her. Sakura, hating to be ignored, stepped right in front of him blocking his path. She put her hands against his chest to hold him there and looked him dead in the eyes. "Tell me. Now."

Sasuke knew she would not leave him alone until he answered her. "Will you stop being so stubborn?"

Sakura grew agitated as he said that. "Me, stubborn? _You_ are the one ignoring _me_."

"Because you are so goddamn persistent. Look, what happened between my brother and I has nothing to do with you. So just leave the topic alone." He sped up trying to avoid her.

She caught up with him.

"I need to know now."

"No, you don't."

"This is important."

"No, it's not."

Sakura stepped closer to him until her body was pressed against his. "Sasuke," she spoke sensually, "pretty please tell me about you. You're mysterious and I'm dying to figure you out."

Sasuke exhaled. A light blush on his high cheekbones. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and took her up a long, narrow flight of stairs. When they were at the top, Sasuke opened the door for her. She let out a small gasp at the beautiful view. They were on the rooftop. The whole village could be seen for miles. People were shopping in the market. Children were running around after each other. But what really caught Sakura's eye was the endless mass of forest lining the horizon. The mountains looked as if they were floating on top the dense woods. It was breathtaking.

Sasuke's voice broke her of her reverie. "I come up here all the time cutting class. It's the perfect place to just escape."

In that moment Sasuke didn't look like the enemy. He didn't look like the hard-ass he displayed. He was a completely different person. Almost…vulnerable. There was definably something going on with Sasuke. If this was his true self, than she was more attracted to him now than ever. Something unknown has made him become the jackass that he is. Something that changed his life forever.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"When I was much younger I had a family. A beautiful mother, a strict father, and a loving brother. Itachi was my best friend. We did everything together. He taught me basic ninja skills. Whenever I got hurt trying to be as amazing as he was, he would carry me home. He never put me down and said I couldn't do anything right even when I would completely mess up." Sasuke had a small smile on his face; his eyes sparkling with admiration.

Sakura stared. She could not believe that this was the same Itachi that he was talking about. She stayed quiet and sat on the ledge of the roof. It was going to be a long story.

"One day, I asked if Itachi could teach me a new technique. He just poked my forehead and said 'next time' like he always did. And there was always a next time with my brother. He kept true to his words, but there was something about him this time. I could see it in his eyes." Sasuke's smile turned into a frown.

"That day I heard my father yell at Itachi. He told Itachi that he had missed an important meeting of some sort and he was very disappointed in him. Itachi said that he had a secret mission to go on and that he didn't care about what the clan thought of him. Father was disgruntled with my brother and refused to look him in the eye. My brother seemed to be completely fine with father's decision to ignore him.

"Father asked me the next day if I wanted to learn a fire jutsu. I remember I was so excited I dragged him outside immediately." Sasuke let out a small laugh at the memory. "I tried the jutsu but all I got was a wimpy little flame. My father was dissatisfied that I was not like my brother and compared his greatness to my failure. He walked away without another word. I knew he wasn't going to teach me again. So that night I went back to the same dock we practiced on. I practiced and practiced all night. My cheeks were burnt and I passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"After mother mended my wounds, I heard arguing outside. I crept to the door to hear better. I saw my brother and three other guys who looked pissed the fuck off. They were accusing him of the murder of Shisui, our cousin. They said he committed suicide by drowning himself, but thought that the letter he left behind was forged. Itachi denied it. He said how the clan was weak and we were too egotistical and though of everyone else as inferior. We were blinded by our power and that would be our downfall. He also said something that I didn't quite understand. He said The Uchiha Clan was afraid of what might happen with power that they could have. They were afraid, because they were weak. Itachi said 'how can someone be afraid when they don't understand what will happen.'

"He said a lot of things that day. He did something that I have never seen before, and for the first time in my life, I was scarred of my brother. He activated his sharingan and the black toms began to spin slowly. I closed my eyes and screamed 'stop'. Itachi turned in my direction. He looked in my eyes and saw the fear burning inside. His eyes stopped spinning then. At that moment father appeared. They glared each other. Some words were said and Itachi took a kunai and threw it at the Uchiha crest. It cracked, signifying his feelings towards his clan; his family, our father."

Sasuke paused and sat down by Sakura. He didn't look up to meet her eyes. He was reliving memories. Memories that will burn in his head forever. Memories that will leave scars.

"That night, I was running home from the park. The sky was dark and the streets were deserted. I didn't think anything of it. All I could think of was the trouble I would get into for being late for dinner. I ran into the house. It was pitch black. I called for my parents, but there was no answer. No sound. There was silence. The silence was loud. I walked into the kitchen and that's where I saw them. They were on the floor bleeding." Sasuke's body began to shake. "I thought it was some sick joke. But when I saw the waxy texture and the pale colour of their skin, I knew they had been murdered.

"I was shaking as I dragged myself to the far wall. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen. I saw a shadow positioning itself over my parents still bodies with blood red eyes. It was Itachi. I didn't believe he was the one that did it, so I told him that they were dead and someone killed them. He just stared at me. I was freaking out and all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder and heard a thud next to my ear. He threw a fucking kunai at me. Then all the pieces fell together. I asked him why he did it. He said it was to test his capacity or some bullshit. I was screaming at him 'why why why'.

"I fell to the ground unconscious. But before I fell I saw his eyes spinning. I woke in a world of black and red. I watched Itachi stalk up to my parents and kill them silently. I watched over and over and over and fucking over again until I finally went crazy. I was grabbing my head and pulling my hair out."

Sasuke had tears in his eyes that refused to fall. Sakua put a hand on his knee but she doubted that he felt it.

He continued.

"He fucking killed our cousin just for power. He's a sick, twisted man, Sakura. Just before he left me helpless and alone he told me that once I obtain the same eyes he has through hatred of him, the clan, and myself, I can stand before him once more. He told me to go to the Uchiha Shrine that held all the Uchiha clan's secret documents about all our jutsu and history. After he left I went there. I found the secret chamber and I stayed there until I unraveled his secret of the mangekyou. Do you have any idea how one would obtain those fucking eyes?!" He yelled angrily trying to get Sakura to understand how appalling his brother is.

"You have to kill your closest friend…"

Sakura's eyes grew and her mouth dropped. How could someone do that to their best friend just for power without a second thought? 'Naruto is his closest friend. Does this mean he's going to kill Naruto?' Sakura thought with worry.

"Itachi is one of two Uchiha who encompasses this power. The founder of the Uchiha clan named Madara is the other owner. He is dead now. Everyone assumed that he died from his cursed gift. With great power, comes great sacrifice."

Sasuke's face altered from one of wrath, to one of resolve. He stood tall on his feet.

"I will obtain the same eyes as Itachi, but I will find a different way rather than shedding the blood of my closest friend. And I will kill him. I will give him a prolonged and agonizing death just so he has some idea of how he killed a part of me. I will show him what it feels like to die."

Sakura smiled softly at his confidence. She hoped he could find a different way to obtain the mangekyou. She hoped he can have his revenge, but at the same time, hoped he didn't. A part of her wanted Itachi to be alive. She liked Sasuke. Not in a romantic way, but in a friendly way. It takes a lot for a man to open up and show his vulnerability.

She leaned towards him and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Someday you will have immense power. But you will not use it to seek vengeance. You will have a change of heart and realize that what you have been chasing was never meant to be chased."

Sasuke was taken aback. He thought that Sakura would have told him he was wrong and that Itachi would never do that and that he was a liar. He thought she would shield Itachi and take his side. He was wrong. She never called him a liar and she never defended Itachi. She was a fine listener and kept an open mind. He felt like he could talk to her without being judged or the conversation turning into an argument.

But the last thing she said had him thinking. What would revolutionize his mind from revenge? What would change his ways of vengeance; of all that he knew?

* * *

"Where were you? I didn't see you all day." Konan and Sakura were walking from school.

"I just didn't feel social today," was Sakura's excuse. Her talk with Sasuke had her thinking. Now that she understood the brothers' horrible past, she knew Sasuke had every right to feel the way he felt. He cared for her and hated that in some way, she was forced to side with her brother. She was so powerful and talented and he wanted her on his side.

"Are you coming to the base with me?"

"No. I got some stuff I need to take care of at Itachi's."

Konan looked at her friend with a knowing smirk. Sakura did not correct her perverted thoughts. It was best that no one knew what she was doing.

As soon as Sakura got there she went straight to the library. She searched for the most ancient books with a coat of dust protecting them. She pulled at least ten books and scrolls off the topmost shelf.

_Ancient Medicines_

_The Secret of the Sharingan_

_Uchiha Wars_

_The Rise of the Clan: Uchiha Madara_

**Bingo!**

Sakura sat at the nearest table and flipped delicately through the tattered pages, trying not to tear them anymore than they already were.

Over eighty years ago, nations fought for more rights and land. The usual reasons for war. Before the creation of clans, there were only military that was auctioned off to a country that had the highest offer.

Out of all the shinobi families, there were only two that were the most powerful and most feared: the Uchiha and the Senju.

Madara was born during this time and possessed the greatest and strongest chakra ever. He spent his life in battle and sacrificed anything he could to get more power. Through battle and a quest for power, Madara obtained a unblemished mangekyou sharingan

Through his accomplishments in battle, he came face-to-face with the leader of the Senju, Hashirama. This was the infamous tree element user who became the first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Villlage and was considered the greatest ninja of that time. His clan was the most respected and most feared of the ninja world.

Eventually the two greatest clans fought

Through their numerous battles, Madara soon became well known. However, the more popular they became, the more enemies they attracted. Madara knew he had to do something to protect his army.

Madara was and his brother was the first known people to ever possess the sharingan and eventually, the Mangekyou. The eyes gave them great strength and allowed them to take over the clan.

"_With great power comes great sacrifice."_

The extended use of Madara's eyes educed him to blindness. Madara tried everything he could to regain his vision, but nothing he tried worked. As a last, desperate attempt, his younger brother offered his eyes for the protection of the Uchiha. Madara awakened a new, more powerful set of eyes. Now he was truly unstoppable.

A peace treaty was offered from the Senju to the Uchiha. Everyone was sick of constant war, so the Uchiha accepted their truce. However, the truce did little and the two clans remained night and day.

Madara had a thought that the Senju would eventually destroy the Uchiha, but no one paid any attention to him. They believed that there would be everlasting peace between these two families. As the leader of the Uchiha, Madara was forced to follow their will.

Soon after the alliance, a system was created of one hidden village per country. Surrounding nations began copying this system and finally there was peace. There was only one problem. Who would become the First Hokage?

People from all over the Fire Country supported Hashirama, so, naturally, he became the First.

Now that Hashirama was the Hokage, Madara though it clear that he would strip the Uchiha of the rights and power. He believed that the only way to save his clan was to stand up to Hashirama. The Uchiha clan thought Madara was trying to bring about war again, so they turned their backs on him. The clan despised him. In their eyes, Madara was only power-hungry and stole his brother's eyes to save himself.

Madara left the village betrayed.

He became an avenger and led the destruction of Konoha. He lost to Hashirama and the spot of his loss became known as _The Valley of the End_.

Madara was thought dead, and eventually everyone forgot about him. To prevent another event like this from happening, Hashirama's younger brother, the Second Hokage, assigned Uchiha special roles in the village. They became known as the Leaf's Military Police.

The Military Police was meant to keep them out of government affairs and to keep an easy eye on them in groups.

This did not go by unnoticed. The Uchiha planned a rebellion against Konoha, but it was too late. The Senju controlled everything and the once pompous Uchiha were nothing but tools.

Finally an event occurred that would seal the Uchiha fate. The appearance of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

The Nine Tailed could only be controlled by the eyes of the Uchiha. This made the Elders suspicious that an Uchiha committed the crime and destruction. They believed that the Uchiha were out to control the village.

So the clan was quarantined to a complex in the center of the village.

The Third Hokage disproved of this idea, but he was overruled by his advisors and the ANBU leader, Danzo. No one trusted the Uchiha and discriminate against them. In response of the poor treatment, the Uchiha gathered and organized a coup d'etat.

The leaf's Elders planted a spy amongst them…Itachi Uchiha.

**REVIEW PLEASE :]**


	12. Boquets

"Bartender…"

"Don't you think you've had enough, miss?"

The older man with salt-and-pepper hair held the emerald gaze. Ever since she stepped into the bar with a tall, blue man with sharp teeth she's been having drink after drink for the past few hours. He was beginning to wonder why she hasn't gone into an alcohol-induced coma yet. The 9 glasses that were once filled now obtained a sticky texture from assorted concoctions. He was getting worried about her. After all it's his job to make sure that everyone leaves safe. He would have stopped serving her a long time ago if it wasn't for her intimidating glares in her now glossy eyes.

"Apparently not."

A few months have passed and missions have been getting longer and longer. School has even gotten more tedious and demanding. Sakura and Itachi's relationship has remained the same. There were no strings attached Sakura thought, but she did notice some subtle changes in Itachi's behavior. Especially on missions when she played the role of the decoy. Whenever she would flirt with her prey to lure them into a trap, she could feel Itachi's crimson eyes glare into the man with a murderous intent, particularly whenever he would tough Sakura suggestively. After the target had been brutally murdered and it was time to go home, there was always a strong tension in the air between the two.

After several similar missions Sakura had had enough with Itachi's bitchiness and requested Kisame as a partner. Kisame was much more fun and relaxed compared to the tense Uchiha and that's what Sakura needed in a partner.

And this is where they are now. Sakura and Kisame were sitting at a bar after a pretty intense search and destroy mission, getting sloshed.

Sakura raised the small glass, filled to the brim with a clear liquid, to her lips. She opened her mouth and through her head back. The muscles in her flushed face contracted, getting a little more used to the sour drink. She slammed the glass on the table and demanded another one.

"Bartender…"

Kisame smirked at how the old man gave into her threatening eyes, and at how Sakura was quick to control any situation no matter what. He snickered out loud at his thoughts. "Looks like the princess can handle her alcohol intake," he slurred.

"Better than you can," Sakura replied with a crooked smile and liquid glossing her lips as she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"You're on!"

* * *

After 6 more drinks the pinkette didn't know which way was up. She saw Kisame reach into his weapon pouch and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Sakura over dramatically gasped and snatched the box out of his hand. Kisame just looked at his hand in bewilderment at the box's mysterious disappearance before comprehending what just happened.

"Give 'em back!" he yelled.

"No!" she snapped back taking one of the delicate sticks out to examine.

"C'mon," Kisame whined seizing the white stick out of her grasp. He reached in his pocked at pulled out a Zippo. The flame touched the tip of the cigarette and it ignited immediately.

"I donno how you can smoke those cancer-sticks. They smell like…"

Kisame took his cigarette and shoved it in her open mouth. Sakura inhaled as her eyes grew wide. She pulled back and started coughing. She could hear Kisame's roaring laughter.

"Sakura, you shouldn't smoke. You'll get cancer and die."

Sakura looked towards the new voice. She blinked blacked the tears that disabled her from seeing clearly, and noticed a blue-eyed blonde staring at her with an amused look.

"Naruto? What brings you here?" Kisame said through laughs.

"I have something for you." Naruto pulled out a scroll from his white cloak and handed it to Sakura. "Read this in private," he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura looked at the file and back up to see the receding smoke. "Shadow clone? That baka."

* * *

The next morning the pair groggily headed back to headquarters to give a report on the mission. Sakura noticed Itachi giving her the look that basically said "myroomnow." She smirked at his needy need and headed towards her room that she shared with Konan.

As soon as she walked into the cozy bedroom, she heard her friend explode with laughter. "D-Did you see…the looks…he was giving shark-face? Ha-ha-ha! Priceless!"

Yes, she did see the jealous looks Itachi was giving Kisame. She also noticed how Kisame wiggles his eyebrows and gave him a smug smirk. He loved pissing that Uchiha off.

"Yeah, well he's needs to relax with that overprotective shit. It's getting annoying."

"Ohh, looks like someone has a crush on Saku! You two do make a hot couple. Stop suppressing your feelings towards the weasel-bitch," she said shaking Sakura's shoulders for emphasis.

"The feelings are totally one-sided, I promise. He's too arrogant for me."

"Oh, shut the fuck up. You know damn well they're not. You can't have a sexual relationship with someone more than once and not develop at least _some_ feelings.

**Konan's right…**

"Ugh!" Sakura fell onto her bed. Right before drifting off she heard Konan stand up, chuckle softly, and say, "I think you like his arrogance," and with that she walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to sleep in peace.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Konan, and Naruto were skipping class to have coffee at a nearby café. Naruto inhaled his ramen, which he somehow convinced the cooks to make, while the other three slurped their coffee silently.

Since the day on the rooftop Sakura and Sasuke's relationship developed into a great friendship. In fact, whenever she walked down the halls in school, girls would give her dirty looks and sometimes try to pick a fight with her. Of course that would always end up in complete failure and in Sakura's eyes, a complete waste of time. Not her fault everyone thought they were together.

Why can't a guy and a girl just be friends? Why must people jump to conclusions and make life troublesome.

_**Because they're fucking stupid**_," both Konan and her Inner would say.

"So, Sakura, read any good books lately?" Sakura looked up to see Naruto pulling off an innocent smile with an innocent question to go along with it. His blue eyes were shining with mischief as they bore directly into her green ones.

"What kind of a question is that, dobe?" Sasuke scolded.

'Fuck.' Sakura knew what kind of a question that was. 'Shit.' And no, she hasn't read any "good books" lately. Konan shot Sakura a confused glance out of the corner of her red-orange eyes. She knew Naruto would never say something random and stupid for no reason. It would always mean something, but only to those who knew to look for it. Sasuke however was not looking for it and was currently out-of-the-loop. He always thought that was Naruto's way of behaving: trying to get attention and make a fool of himself. That was not the case. He was clever and never showed any signs of immaturity around certain people. His behavior was all an act.

"Hey! I was just asking her a question since she reads books and all, so shut up, teme!"

He wasn't "just asking" any ordinary question. Naruto didn't care what kind of books she read. What he was really asking was: "Sakura, did you read the message I gave you to?" Sakura's answer was a big N-O.

"Naruto," the blond aimed his attention towards her, "I haven't read anything of interest lately, but I'll let you know if I do." She put on an innocent smile for Naruto.

"I see." Naruto put on a wide grin and ordered another bowl of ramen.

'Fuck.'

* * *

After Konan and Naruto left the café, Sakura and Sasuke went to the market to stock up on supplies and weapons. On the walk home together, Sakura noticed how just about every member of the female population was sending her death glares. She would usually smile or send a seductive wink. When a girl would walk towards them in an attempt to confront Sasuke, she would simply grab his hand and watch as the girl silently fumed at the scene. Sasuke would squeeze her hand gently in thanks before letting go. The same would happen for Sakura. It was their way of repelling unwanted company.

In the distance Sakura could see a lady figure holding an abundance amount of assorted flowers walking towards their general direction. Upon closer inspection, the girl wore a plane, lavender sundress with her platinum blond hair hanging loose and cascading down her back. Her cheeks were dusted pink and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

'Ino?'

One of the bouquets slipped from her grip. Sakura quickened her pace next to Sasuke and picked them up gently, trying not to do further damage to the flowers.

Ino looked up with bloodshot eyes to meet Sakura's neutral expression with Sasuke lingering behind her. Her eyes landed on the flowers in Sakura's arms before moving to the ground. "My two teammates got injured pretty badly on a mission yesterday."

Sakura could emphasize with that. "I wish them well," she said handing Ino the bouquet.

Ino hesitated. "I know we don't get along. But Choji and Shikamaru don't look like they're going to make it. The doctors are running out of options." Stray tears fell gently down her face. When she finally looked up her eyes were pleading. "Please, Sakura! I heard you're one of the greatest medical ninja. That you surpassed your teacher in a matter of years. Please help them!"

Sakura took in a deep breath and closer her eyes. 'I wish there was someone to help be back then…' So they were enemies, but Sakura couldn't find it in her heart to refuse. No matter how much they hated each other, Sakura would never wish death upon Ino's friends. She slowly opened her eyes again to meet Ino's. "I'll be at the hospital tomorrow at one."

Ino's face lit up at Sakura's promise. She pulled Sakura into a bone-crushing hug and thanked her over and over again. Sakura was beyond shocked. All she could do was let Ino cry on her shoulder. When Ino released her, she handed her the flowers and bade goodbye with Sasuke.

Once the pair reached the Uchiha compound, Sasuke asked, "What was that all about? I thought you were life-long enemies."

Sakura smirked and replied, "Uchiha, I'm an amazing medic and savior. Its about time you bow down to my greatness."

Sasuke chuckled, "How annoying."

This is pretty much a filler chapter that updates on the characters' relationships and current events. It's not the best chapter in my opinion, but it will suffice for now. The plot will continue next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW!


End file.
